


Omovember 2018 - Sanders Sides

by SimplyLeez



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ABDL, Accidental Stimulation, Accidents, Aftercare, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bed-Wetting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boners, Boys Kissing, Come Marking, Coming In Pants, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dresses, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Films, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Omorashi, Partial Nudity, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Punishment, Snow, Sports, Swim Team, Teasing, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Wet Clothing, Wetting, Winter, omovember
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 22,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: Prompt fills for omovember - November omorashi prompts - surrounding the Sanders Sides. Specific warnings + descriptions at the beginning of each fic.





	1. Desperate in a vehicle - LAMPD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roman and Deceit ignore the others' advice and get desperate on a drive, there's no where else to go but right there and then.
> 
> Warnings: omorashi/wetting, embarrassment

"Can't we just pull off the road for five minutes!" Roman whines yet again, the car stood stock still in traffic, his hands jammed between his thighs, legs jiggling slightly which Virgil has told him to stop three times already. "No," Patton responds, curt this time after so many soft words of 'we're not long off now' and 'can you just hold it a few more minutes, love.' Deceit takes in a harsh breath next to Roman, head thrown back and eyes closed as he tries to focus on anything but the overwhelming urge to pee.

"Fuck," Roman swears loudly, which earns him a 'language!' from both Patton and Logan in the front seats of the car, "fine, can I just piss on the side of the road?" There's a silence and Roman daren't get his hopes up. "Ew, gross," Virgil mutters, not looking up from his phone. "Okay, okay, has anyone got a bottle then?" He asks, hands moving from between his thighs to grip his cock hard, his bladder aching, screaming at him to just let go. But he gets various responses of 'there isn't one' and he wants to cry.

"Roman I swear to god, you need to stop talking otherwise I'll murder you," Deceit grits out, his own face flushed out of embarrassment, shifting in his seat every once in a while, Roman's constant drawling about needing to pee only making him more desperate himself. "You two should have gone before we left then you wouldn't be in this situation," Logan told them pointedly, turning his head to assess the situation but more so to give the two of them a look.

"But I didn't know we'd get stuck in traffic!" Roman whines, acting very much like a five-year-old, crossing his legs hard when he leaks into his pants. "Fuck," he mutters lowly, trying not to draw any more attention to the fact he's seconds from wetting himself. Deceit takes a second to look over at him, smirking to himself when Roman goes uncharacteristically quiet, and he wants to quip about it but, well, he's in no position to do so.

"Please just pull over, Pat," Roman begs, voice breaking a little with how desperate he is, and this gets a worried glance from Virgil who tries to catch his eye but Roman's purposefully not looking at any of them. "Ro, there's no where to pull over, I promise we're not far off now," Patton replies, Roman tries not to whine, so, pulls an overexaggerated frown, legs constantly crossing an uncrossing and his fingers fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt, the fabric of his pants, and his cock.

"I can't-" Roman whispers, soft and vulnerable, leaking more considerably into his pants. The front of his jeans showing a damp patch which he doesn't even bother to hide, instead doubling over almost in an effort to stop it. It's useless. He trickles a few times, thighs clenching as he tells himself 'not yet, not now, please' but his body doesn't listen. And his pants are growing wetting and warmer by the second, piss hissing into his jeans and he winces at the sound, hoping no one else can hear.

The liquid pools under his ass, dripping down onto the floor of the car, and some migrating over to Deceit's seat (Deceit definitely notices but ignores it in favour of gripping his own cock). "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Roman mutters repeatedly, unable to cut off the stream, tears welling up in his eyes out of embarrassment. There's a stunned silence, they're unsure of what to say – they want to console him but don't want to sound like their infantilising him, but they don't want to not comfort him and leave him embarrassed.

"It's okay," Deceit finally breathes out, eyes never opening but his fingers flex, pinching onto his cock a little harder but it only draws Roman's attention to the wet spot on his trousers, the one not made from Roman's own pee. "Oh," Roman breathes out dumbly, his own relief and exhaustion taking over him as he watches Deceit squirm.

Deceit is a lot let vocal when he wets himself they find out. Roman almost misses it, the slight clench of his teeth as piss seeps through his trousers and wets his fingers before wetting the seat and floor. Roman doesn't mean to stare but he can't help feeling fascinated and comforted. Deceit sighs, sagging against the back of the seat and finally opening his eyes, glancing over at Roman before almost shyly looking down at his lap.

And Roman can't help but wonder if that was a genuine accident or not.

"You two are cleaning out the car when we get there," Patton says finally breaking the silence.

They both flush bright red, embarrassed and flustered.

"That's fair."


	2. Peeing them self at a desk - Solo Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Logan takes too few breaks, drinks too many coffees, and wets himself at his desk.
> 
> Warnings: omorashi/wetting

Logan shifts again, the chair squeaking underneath him as he moves, and it swivels a little to one side before he rights it again. He sighs, loud and heavy and exhausted, he's been here for hours. Fingers tapping at the keys as he sets information in columns and colour codes the headings – he'll admit it looks pretty.

The prettiness of the spreadsheet doesn't distract him much from his overwhelming urge to pee, his thighs tense now and bladder pressing against his high waisted trousers. "Come on," he whispers to himself, transferring a bit of information from a sticky note to the computer, "five more minutes." And that's a promise. It should take him five more minutes to put this information in and race to the bathroom.

He hopes and prays that the bathroom is free because Logan knows the minute he stands he's going to leak, his pants tight around his crotch being the only thing holding him back for now. But just thinking about the bathroom, about the toilet, about the relief he's soon to feel makes his bladder ache and he leaks into his underwear with a gasp. One hand instinctively grabbing his cock through his pants, tight.

And five minutes is too much. He won't make it. Heck, he doubts he'll make it out of his room before he lets go. He mentally curses himself for drinking so much coffee. He swings his right leg over the left as a distraction, rocking gently forwards and backwards in his chair, wincing at the creaking but shoves both hands between his thighs.

It's too much and he's not doing enough to stop the ache, the need, the flow. And he's pissing. Barely a little trickle at first but once it starts a little it's rushing out of him; his eyes widen at the realisation but he's done for. He can't stop it nor hold it any longer. The warm liquid runs down his thighs, dripping onto the floor and pooling around his ass in the chair making him feel so wet and weird and relived. It's almost pleasurable, letting go after so long.

He didn't even realise how much he'd been holding. That is until he checks the damage. His pants, though dark, are visibly soaked, pee drips off him still as he stands. There's almost a circle of damp around his chair from where it's trickled off the seat and onto the ground, hard evidence of what just happened. And maybe, just maybe, Logan should learn to take more frequent breaks. That doesn't mean he won't hold again any time soon.


	3. Relieving them self in the woods - Solo Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roman needs to pee while in the forest in the imagination.
> 
> Warnings: peeing, desperation

It wasn't unnatural for Roman to take a casual stroll through the woods in the imagination. Sure, sometimes he'd rather be battling dragons and saving royalty but sometimes a calm, sweet walk in the dense, Disney-esque forest is nice. Well... usually nice. That is when he doesn't get hopelessly lost. Which he currently is. The tall trees obscuring his sight of any exist, the occasional cute animal passing.

Roman sighs, turning on his heel again before turning yet again. He's well and truly lost. Fuck. And now, after what seems like hours, he really needs to pee. He fights the urge not to scream or swear aloud, instead he kicks a stone on the ground and decides to follow it, kicking it then following it forwards, hoping to at some point come across an opening.

Of course, it's not that easy.

His water bottle is drained as is his back up one, his princely overcoat is tied around his backpack as he's soaked with sweat. "Fuck sake," he utters, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, chest heaving with effort and exhaustion. Still, he carries on forwards. But not even ten minutes down the line his need too pee arises again, stronger than before, and he lets a few swears slip from his lips.

He could carry on walking down this non-existent path until he's desperate, on the verge of wetting himself, or he could relieve himself now. It's not like there's anyone near by to catch him. But the thought of peeing in the middle of the forest is still embarrassing, thrilling, nerve wrecking. 'Okay, okay, let's do this,' Roman thinks to himself, talking himself around to the idea. He stops on the path, shuffling to the side just next to a tree.

He checks over his shoulders twice just in case before opening the front of his trousers, he shoves them down just a little along with his underwear to expose his cock. He hisses a little at the cool air on his hot skin, he wants to hurry but he can't make himself go, a sudden burst of nervousness. He sighs again, irritated by his sudden bladder shyness, and he shuffles his feet a little. A dribble of pee spurts from his cock, barely any relief off his bladder, but after a beat he's pissing – fast and hard, splattering against the dirt ground and his shoes.

Roman's eyes slip shut for a moment, sighing aloud from the sudden relief. The liquid pooling just inches from his feet, splashing loudly and satisfying as his bladder empties. His eyes snap open at the sound of an animal running past, his stream tampering off and he hastily tucks himself back into his underwear, righting his trousers before stepping away from the puddle before wandering further down the 'path' leaving the evidence behind.

He only blushes a little when it takes him ten minutes to escape the forest, ten minutes away from relieving himself in a more private place.


	4. Desperate with a friend or lover - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roman is desperate, so, Logan straddles his lap and coaxes him into wetting for him while he praises him.
> 
> Warnings: omorashi/wetting, praise kink, light d/s relationship, teasing, mentions of boners

Logan can see him out of the corner of his eye. Just sitting there, waiting, being so good, so patient for him. He'll praise him once he's done this little bit more work. Roman squirms obviously on the edge of his bed, his legs crossing then uncrossing again, a soft whine escapes him but he's quick to shut his mouth again. Hand stuffed between his thighs, grabbing at himself through his light grey jeans. And Logan has to admit he prefers Roman in his casual wear to his more regal attire. He himself only being in navy jogging bottoms and a black vest.

He hums to himself, unable to keep his thoughts off Roman – his poor boyfriend who he's been teasing incessantly since breakfast and reminding him to drink more and more. Roman likes it of course; he likes the feeling of being full, the little bit of pain, the attention he gets, and the pleasurable release that he's so close to already. And Logan can't focus any more, no longer able to deny what they both want and anticipate.

So, he gets up from his desk, chair squeaking at the loss of his weight. Roman perks up at the sounds, almost like a puppy, and looks dead on at Logan, his eyes wide and pleading. Logan doesn't stop himself from smirking, ushering Roman up for a moment, which is torture as his bladder sloshes and he clenches his thighs closed. Logan sets down the towels under where he wants Roman, protecting their bed from what is to come, thankful that his flooring is hardwood and not carpet.

"Sit yourself back down, love," Logan says, voice soft and fond, and Roman obliges, sitting on the towels and goes to cross his legs only to be stopped by Logan straddling his thighs. Roman's hands instinctively go to his hips, holding and his nails digging in a little, and now he can't hold himself or cross his legs. So, he leaks a little into his underwear, involuntarily making him gasp and bend over, his head resting on Logan's chest.

"You're doing so well for me, Ro," Logan coos, praise falling from his lips easily, but his hands wander, a little in admiration but they finally settle on Roman's lower stomach, teasing his bladder a little. "Lo," Roman whines out, squirming the best he can under his boyfriend's weight, "don't, I might pee if you-" He cuts himself off with a loud gasp, whining as Logan only presses firmer causing him to leak even more, creating a wet patch on the front of his jeans which are just a fraction too tight.

And Logan is entranced by the sight, Roman's eyes glazed over as he peers up at him, silently begging. So, he caves in. "You can let go, love, let go for me," he whispers, kissing Roman's hair before cradling him close, feeling more than seeing Roman's release. His whole body sags forwards, burying his head in Logan's shoulder, moaning against his skin, his thighs shaking just a little. Logan's thighs and ass grow wet from his position and glancing down he can tell Roman's jeans are now a darker, damper grey.

"Good boy, such a good boy for me, Ro. You held it so nice and you were so patient for me, so good for me," Logan babbles praise into his hair, hands smoothing up and down Roman's back in comfort, and Roman whines a little. The echoing splatter of his pee hitting the floor is faint, all Logan can hear aside from Roman's breathy whines and moans. He'll let Roman calm down first before he addresses the fact they're both hard.


	5. Wetting in a sexy outfit - Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roman dresses up in a sexy maid's outfit and wets himself for Patton, wanting Patton to watch and enjoy the show.
> 
> Warnings: omorashi/wetting, holding, daddy kink, boners, dressing up/clothing kink, lingerie, dirty talk, hand jobs, come marking, coming in pants

"How do I look, babe?" Roman asks suddenly, leaning against the doorway of his and Patton's bedroom, getting Patton's attention from where he's lying on the bed on his phone. Roman's cheeks are flushed, and his legs crossed where he stands, he's looking at Patton almost shyly as his boyfriend takes in exactly what he's wearing.

A short, tight, cheesy maid's costume adorning his boyfriend's frame. The dress shows off his neck and collar bones beautifully and the short, frilly skirt comes barely to his thigh, plain black thigh highs held up by a garter belt and Patton would put money on Roman wearing panties underneath. "You look stunning darling," Patton gets out, standing from the bed and pulling Roman into the room and going to close the door behind him but Roman stops him, "and what's the occasion?"

Roman flushes bright red, looking to the ground almost nervously, "I wanted to try something out that we've been wanting to for a while." He glances back up at Patton, that glint in his eye, and Patton notices how Roman shifts his weight from one leg to the other, squirming almost as if- oh. "Oh, darling," Patton breathes out, the thought of Roman planning this behind his back to turn up all pretty and desperate just for him, "are you sure about this love?"

"I- uh, I want to try this," Roman stutters out, voice breaking a little, Patton's hands come to rest on his hips in a comforting way and Roman feels the anticipation. "I want to, um," Roman stutters to a stop, "I want to wet myself for you, but I thought- I thought I could be pretty for you while I did it." Roman's bright red and obviously embarrassed just by the words.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, love," Patton says, not wanting to force Roman to participate in his kink, "you could just go relieve yourself and I'll happily take care of you since you look so pretty." Patton's hands wander and cup his ass, dragging him closer to his body. And Roman realises Patton's hard, his cock rutting up against his hip and Roman's own cock twitches in the white lace panties.

"No, no, I want to try, please," Roman reassures him quickly, his fingers wrapping around Patton's wrists to take his hands away from his ass to hold them and then to drag him into the bathroom quickly without being spotted by anyone else. Patton is speechless, gaping at Roman for a moment, his immediate reaction is to stop the scene, to tell Roman to stop this. But his body has other ideas, cock hard in his trousers and he fights not to touch himself.

Roman grins at him as he climbs into the bath, clearly mischievous and glad that Patton is so into this – otherwise they'd be no point to it, it's not his kink but he doesn't mind trying it, especially for Patton. "Can I let go, daddy?" Roman asks, all innocent and sweet as his hands slip from Patton's to grab his cock through his dress, and Patton takes a sharp intake of breath. "Fuck, baby boy," Patton utters, coming closer until his knees touch the edge of the outside of the bath, his hands coming to Roman's sides.

But Roman squirms away, pushing Patton's hands off him. "No touching, daddy, not yet," Roman says, knees buckling a little when he's hit with a bursting need to pee, "afterwards, daddy, but just- let me pee please, daddy." And, boy, does Patton think that's a sight, Roman squirming and holding himself pathetically through the frilly skirt, but he doesn't respond, instead he palms himself through his pants.

Roman whines, completely pathetically, looking at Patton with big, pleading eyes. His bladder jolts and he leaks into his panties. "Daddy, please, I need to go," he whispers desperately, "I just leaked, daddy, need to go." Patton gasps, swearing under his breath at the mere thought of Roman leaking. "Show me, baby boy," Patton orders, eyes transfixed on Roman's crotch and the way his fingers grasp at his cock, "show me under your pretty dress then you can go."

Roman's nodding hastily, lifting up the bottom of the dress to show the lace panties, slightly damp on the front. And he leaks again with both of his hands holding up the dress and the pressure gone off his cock. He whimpers as the warm liquid squirts through his panties and down his thigh. "Daddy, please," Roman whines, looking at Patton with worried eyes – Patton knows he's waiting for permission, so, he waits a beat before speaking up, "go on, baby, drop your dress and wet yourself for me, darling."

"Thank you, daddy," Roman utters softly before dropping his dress back down and cupping his cock, not to stop the piss seeping out of him but to cup the slowly wetting fabric, to put a show on for Patton, to see how he likes it. He moans, a little too loud, from the relief and for Patton's sake, pissing hard now. Trails of pee running down his thighs, soaking his thigh highs, and the material of the dress around his crotch is shiny with piss.

It's wet and warm and weird, Roman kind of likes it. He squeezes his eyes shut as he forces the last little bits to spurt out until he's no longer going, his dress dripping and hands soaked, his cock mostly hard too. "Daddy," he whimpers, eyes opening a little teary as he looks at Patton who is pretty much jerking himself off outside of his trousers. "Yes, baby boy?" Patton asks, voice rough and wrecked, and Roman can tell he's already close to coming.

"I want you to come on me, daddy," Roman breathes out, pulling up his piss-soaked dress to expose his thoroughly soaked panties, showing off exactly where he wants his come. "Fuck, baby boy," Patton hisses, undoing his pants and shoving them down with his boxers as quick as he can manage. He's jerking himself off fast, impatient, not bothering to wait or tease, eyes fixated on Roman's wet skin and clothing.

And he's coming, mostly over his own hand but a little on Roman's panties and his thighs with a groan of Roman's name. "Roman," Patton huffs out, wrecked after his much needed orgasm, taking in the sight of Roman hard in his panties, "can I get you off, darling? Then I'll clean you up." Roman's nodding before Patton finishes his sentence, pushing the dress up further and jutting his hips out. Patton takes the hint and presses his come covered fingers over Roman's covered cock, rubbing and teasing him.

Roman ruts into his touch, not hard but not teasing either, and he's whining, begging a little for more but Patton doesn't give it to him. Roman comes like that, messing his panties up further, and hunching over to rest his head on Patton's shoulder as he shudders through his orgasm. Patton shushes him, his clean hand running through his hair as he lets him come down from his climax. Then Patton strips him, taking the clothes to soak before he puts them in the wash while Roman starts to shower, Patton does join him though.


	6. Realizing they have to go, but being too busy to take a break - Solo Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Patton cleans the house and takes no breaks resulting in a little accident.
> 
> Warnings: holding, omorashi/wetting

Today was the day. Patton had it marked on the calendar with pink pen: "clean the house!" So, he got up, put on some casual clothes – a plain white t-shirt, grey leggings, and slippers – and started to clean the whole house. He doesn't mind doing all the work, it's quite therapeutic and he's a bit of a neat freak. So, once he had all of the floors cleaned, rooms dusted, and the bathroom done he's feeling quite proud, he considers taking a break but after gulping down two glasses of water forgets it in favour of dusting down the living room.

So, once the living room is spotless the kitchen is the only thing left. Except from the slight problem of an aching bladder, making itself more and more known through his cleaning. Patton shakes it off though, legs crossing as he scrubs the counter tops and cleans the hobs, his thighs tensing as his bladder sloshes, threatening to let go. 'Not now,' he thinks to himself, squeezing his cock briefly before putting things in their rightful places in the high cabinets.

It's all too much. He's been holding for too long. He barely even leaks before he's peeing into his grey trousers, the material darkening quick and shining with the wetness. His slippers grow wet too and Patton lets out a sort of shriek, caught off guard by the sudden release. His hands jamming between his thighs in a futile attempt to shut off the stream but it's useless. He pees thoroughly until he can no more.

"Oh dear," he mutters under his breath, face flushed and he's a little out of breath, observing the pool of yellow liquid on the kitchen tiles, the pee still dripping off his clothes and pattering onto the flooring. His legs are warm and wet, a little uncomfortably so, and he curses now having to clean up this mess. He sighs a little agitated, if only he'd had a break then he wouldn't be doing even more cleaning than necessary.


	7. Unable to locate a toilet - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Virgil likes to hold in public but it goes too far when he nor his boyfriend, Logan, can find a bathroom while they're out shopping. Virgil ends up having an accident.
> 
> Warnings: holding, omorashi/wetting, embarrassment, exhibitionism, arousal, minor dirty talk

Virgil's hand grips his hand tighter, a silent reminder to hurry up and get going. Logan grips back before letting go, putting their groceries onto the belt. He hears Virgil huff, impatient and needy, and he can see him shuffling out of the corner of his eye. Logan tries not to smile fondly at his boyfriend, but he can't help it which earns him a smack on the shoulder. "Logan, I swear to god, this isn't funny, I'm desperate," Virgil whispers, cheeks red with embarrassment and something else which Logan still does find attractive.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Logan responds softly, moving down the queue until their items are being scanned and he starts bagging them, leaving Virgil to grip the ends of his sleeves with his sweaty fingers. He, not so subtly, crosses one leg over the other, squeezing his thighs tight. Logan supposes this is what he gets for not taking Logan's advice to use the bathroom before they left the house. Still, he feels a little bad for how embarrassed Virgil is.

But Virgil did this to himself, Logan knows deep down, he refused his light suggestion to go pee before they left on purpose. Logan knows he gets off on this, the holding and light exhibitionism, Virgil told him in the dark of their bedroom with a hushed voice, embarrassed and flushed until Logan laughed lightly and cuddled him close to reassure him. Logan smiles to himself remembering this all, paying for their items absentmindedly and picking up their bag.

Virgil trails half behind him, half beside him. "Logan," he whispers, soft but harsh, and Logan looks at him, all fond eyes and Virgil wants to tell him to stop it, but he doesn't. "I need to go, like, now," he continues, shifting from one foot to the other as they come to a stop, "please, I need to go to the bathroom, Lo." Logan nods curtly, understanding immediately, his eyes scanning the various shops inside of the mall they're in.

He hums, taking one of Virgil's hands in his free hand and dragging his little hazy headed boyfriend in one direction. Virgil stumbles a little, legs weak and having trouble catching up with his brain; he whines at the sudden change of pace, his bladder sloshing seemingly every time he puts one foot in front of the other. "Lo," he whispers, warning his boyfriend with a squeeze of his hand which makes him stop.

"What?" Logan asks, soft and confused, eyebrows furrowed in that adorably muddled way Virgil adores. "I don't think I can hold it," he murmurs, face flushed in embarrassment as he squeezes his thighs together as discretely as he can, cringy internally as he leaks into his underwear, not daring to look down and check for a wet spot. In that moment he knows this was a bad idea. Logan's expression changes, looking almost worried before it softens, he pulls Virgil a little closer to his side and starts walking again.

"It's okay, you're going to be okay," he mutters, eyes darting frantically around, and Virgil wants to ask what for, "we're going to find you a bathroom, okay?" Virgil nods dumbly but he has little hope for it, letting himself be dragged along, his cock leaking until he can feel nothing but the cool wet material of his boxers against his skin. And he knows it's too late. "Lo, Lo, oh god, Logan," Virgil utters harshly getting Logan's worried attention, "we need to get outside, I can't- I can't hold it, I'm- um, I'm going to wet myself."

Virgil avoids his gaze, face red and unable to keep still. And Logan realises the desperation in his eyes and nods once, letting Virgil hurriedly drag him outside, in the direction of their car quick. Virgil's pace is quick, unsteady, his eyes still darting into passing stores to check for a bathroom, but he'd rather just go home now, his cock is half hard in his wet underwear, he'd really rather not get hard in a public bathroom of all places.

So, he continues to drag Logan silently to their car, his release getting closer and closer. Logan takes the keys out of his pocket, letting go of Virgil's hand beforehand, and unlocks the car. Virgil takes the little bit of privacy hidden behind the car to hold his crotch with both hands, feeling the wetness seeping through to his jeans. And he leaks again, longer this time, his fingers growing damp and the pee running down his thighs a little.

"Logan, oh shit, Logan," Virgil says, fingers gripping harder at his cock to try and stop it but it's useless. Logan has the boot of the car open, bag inside, and Virgil flushes when he glimpses the sight of the towels in the back, you know, just in case. Logan's hands are at his sides, ushering him closer to the car to hide him more, knowing it's what Virgil wants, to not be seen but to be in public, close to being noticed. But, well, it's gone a bit far this time.

"Are you going to be able to hold it until we get home?" Logan asks, frowning a little when Virgil rapidly shakes his head no. "Okay, baby," he coos instead, fingers rubbing at Virgil's skin through his t-shirt, and Virgil relaxes that little bit more, shuffling closer to Logan to press his head into the crook of his neck. He whines, just audibly enough for Logan to hear from how close he stands, and lets go. His knees go weak, shaking as pee hisses out of him, into his already wet underwear and soaking his dark jeans.

Logan knows he's crying, soft sobs wracking his frame and his skin growing wet, and he just mutters soft words of praise as well as rubbing Virgil's back comfortingly. The sound of pee splattering against the concrete parking lot floor is deafening in their ears almost, aside from the sound of their own voices. Virgil pretty much pushes himself out of Logan's grip once he finishes, jeans sticking to his skin almost uncomfortably so but he's completely hard despite this, which only embarrassed him more.

He wipes the tears off his face, muttering apologies over and over. "You've got nothing to be sorry for, Virge," Logan says, calm and soft, "we're going to put a towel down on your seat and go home. Then I'll either clean you up and put you into the comfiest pyjamas or I'll take care of your little, uh, issue and then clean you up. Okay, darling?" And Virgil can't help smiling despite himself, breathing slow and deep as he nods, letting Logan take care of him now and later.


	8. Participating in a holding contest - Moceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Patton and Damien have a spontaneous holding contest, Patton barely makes it to the toilet but Damien doesn't quite.
> 
> A/N: Damien is Deceit.
> 
> Warnings: holding, omorashi/wetting, barely making it to the toilet

It mostly started with curiosity. 'Let's see' turned into 'just one more drink.' And here they are. Patton sitting at the kitchen table opposite Damien, his oh so persuasive boyfriend who managed to lure him into a holding contest, not that he needed much persuading anyway, but he likes to blame it on Damien anyway.

"Dee, I'm desperate, can't we just stop this and go pee," Patton whines, his hands shoved between his thighs and he's rocking back and forth more noticeably now, his half drank juice sitting on the table in front of him. Damien has a big grin on his face, but Patton can still see the flush on his cheeks and catches him crossing his legs then uncrossing them before crossing them the other way to try a quell his own desperation.

"You can go now, I'm not stopping you, that just means I win," Damien responds which makes Patton whine in response, an overexaggerated frown gracing his pretty features and Damien just kisses it away. "Go pee, love, I really don't want to force you into this," he says after a beat, watching as Patton's expression twists in thought before he shakes his head. "No, it's okay I can hold it," Patton whispers, face flushing a dark red.

Damien just grins, grins for minutes which seem to drag. And Patton sits and squirms and even whines a little. Which all makes him squirm in response and grip his cock through his trousers. Just as he thinks of suggesting Patton goes to pee again Patton shoots up out of his seat. His beige pants are obviously wet on the front, he's leaked a lot, and the sight makes Damien leak himself, hissing as he does so.

"I need to go," Patton says, quick and sudden, "now." And he's off, quickly walking out of the kitchen and upstairs to their bathroom, Damien quick at his heel. They're just barely through the door before Patton's unbuckling his belt and pushing down his pants and underwear, which are more than a little damp now. He's peeing before he even reaches the toilet, splashing a little onto the tiled floor and toilet seat, sighing heavily when it all seems to come out at once.

Damien is stuck there between scampering off and clambering closer just inside the bathroom, hands gripping his crotch. And suddenly he can't hold it any longer. He hisses through clenched teeth, clutching a little harder as he leaks hard then he's full on wetting himself, trousers only growing darker, wetter, sticking to him with the liquid.

The pattering of piss onto the tile flooring grabs Patton's attention, snapping out of the hazy, pleasured mind after the relief of letting go. "Oh, Dee," he coos, pulling his trousers back up and buckling them again despite the cool wetness of them, watching Damien, flushed and hunched over a little as he finishes wetting himself.

"My sweet boy, couldn't hold it, could you? Poor baby," Patton says softly, coming closer and tugging Damien into a hug. Damien makes some sort of soft noise at the back of his throat and lets himself be held gently to Patton's chest. "Why don't we clean up this mess and have a nice warm shower, then pyjama time, a few movies, and cups of hot chocolate?" Damien nods against Patton's shoulder in agreement and Patton just hugs him tighter.


	9. Being tortured by the sound of running water - Anxceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Virgil is already desperate when Declan decides to do the washing up and, well, he can't hold it.
> 
> A/N: Declan is Deceit.
> 
> Warnings: holding, omorshi/wetting, teasing

This would be nice, Virgil think, would be nice to just sit on the counter top (his favourite spot next to the sink) and watch his boyfriend finally put those stupid yellow gloves to use by washing up. It would be nice if he didn't have a full bladder and the sound of the tap water running, splashing off plates and being sloshed about by Declan's hands were driving him slowly insane. His bladder seems to slosh in time and he gives what he hopes is a discrete pinch of his cock which turns into more of a hold.

"Do you really need to take so long washing up, Dee?" he grits out, ankles crossed and fighting not to sway even just a little even though he thinks it'll take some of the pressure off. He can see Declan looking at him out of the corner of his eye, he continues to wash up though with a smirk now on his face, obvious of the effect it's having on his boyfriend. "Sorry, I just think I'm being helpful," Declan says, grin evident in his voice, "I don't offer to do the dishes every day. Would you rather do them?"

And Virgil really wants to wipe that shit eating grin off Declan's face because he knows fine well what he's doing and how badly this is affecting Virgil. "Dee," he whispers softly, thighs finally pressing close together, trapping his hand in between them and his other hand grips the edge of the counter top, hoping it's not so obvious to Declan that he just leaked a little into his underwear. He thought he could hold it longer than this.

He chances a glance at the other and, well, he's still grinning like a mad man, but his cheeks are flushed – maybe out of second-hand embarrassment or maybe out of seeing Virgil like this. And Virgil looks away quick enough, eyes squeezing shut but groaning when he realises that he can't shut out the sound of the water streaming heavily into the bowl and, fuck, that makes him need to pee bad. Now. But he can't seem to move, he knows as soon as he gets up, straightens his wobbly legs out he's either going to wet himself and them collapse or the other way around.

"Dee, baby, can you- uh, can you turn the tap off please?" Virgil asks as casually as he can, his eyes remaining shut, but they open when the water doesn't turn off but in fact intensifies, spitting out of the tap quick and fast and hard. Virgil's gaze flies away from the tap, watching the water does no better than hearing it. But he can't block that out. A small, soft whimper leaves his lips as he leaks again, wetting through to his jeans this time, his fingers feeling then cupping the wet denim.

"Virge?" Declan says, voice a little fond and worried now, when Virgil looks his eyebrows are knitted together and hand on the tap, ready to shut it off in an instant. Virgil knows he's just teasing him and, fuck, well, he kind of likes it, it's adding to the experience he supposes. "Leave it," he whispers out cautiously, unsure if he wants that himself but the sound of the running water plus Declan looking at him like that is making it hard to hold it together.

So, he jumps off the counter suddenly, making Declan flinch a little, not wanting to get the counter top soaked with his pee. And, soon enough, he's peeing hard into his skinny jeans, a little because of the jump and the water and maybe a little not so on accident too. But he whines, god does he whine, both hands shoving into his crotch to try and stop the flow, pee running down his legs in streams as well as dripping straight from his crotch to the floor with force. The pitter patter of the liquid hitting the floor only adds to it and, soon enough, he's standing on weak legs in a pool of his own pee.

Declan can't stop the swears that slip out of him, taking in the sight of his very flushed boyfriend completely letting go right here, on the kitchen floor, he only shuffles away for a moment to turn the tap off. He's moving before he can stop himself, wrapping his arms around an unsteady Virgil to keep him from falling into his own mess, purposefully ignoring the way his own trousers grow wetter through the touch.

"You did so good for me, Virge, baby, so good," Declan whispers, pressing kisses to Virgil's hair and forehead, "let's get you all cleaned up now, should we?" Virgil nods a little, whining all the way to the bathroom as his clothing sticks to his body but he lets Declan undress him and shower him until he's happy.


	10. Tied up and desperate - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Logan has been a naughty baby boy and broken some of his daddy's rules, so, he needs to be punished. But it's not really punishment if he likes it, right?
> 
> Warnings: holding, omorashi/wetting, bondage, daddy kink, accidental arousal, boners

"Now do you know why we're doing this, baby boy?" Patton asks, voice as soft and patient as ever but there's that underlying tone of something else there, it's been there all day. Logan knows why, he's known why all day, ever since Patton whispered to him that the bathroom was out of bounds and then handed him cup after cup of tea, coffee, juice, water. One after the other after the other.

Patton is punishing him.

"Yes, daddy, I understand," Logan replies, his head is bowed, and he watches his own feet shuffle in desperation, his bladder is far too full now, but his daddy isn't finished. "Go on, baby, explain to daddy why you're being punished," Patton says from somewhere around the room, undoubtedly setting everything up – Logan flushes, knowing he already has a mattress protector on under his sheets and Patton will find out as he strips his bed and prepares the scene.

"I, um, I broke two rules, daddy," he confesses, sudden shyness overcoming him as well as a wave of desperation, but he's been told not to touch himself, so, he lets himself leak into his underwear. Patton pauses his preparation, the sheets are stripped and there's towels just off to the side in case, and a lovely piece of silk threaded into the headboard, just ready for his baby now. Logan looks up at him, flushing darker when he realises Patton is waiting for him to continue.

"I overworked myself and it was late too and- and then when you came to get me I snapped at you and made you sad," Logan explains, voice quiet and obviously regretful, "I'm sorry, daddy." Patton can't help caving a little, softly smiling and bringing Logan into a hug, kissing his cheeks before speaking up, "I know you're sorry, baby, I'm not unhappy with you anymore but you broke some rules and must be punished, okay?" Logan nods in response, letting Patton lay him on the bed gently, maybe too gently, and his hands automatically go to above his head, waiting to be tied.

"Good boy," Patton praises casually, tying Logan's hands together and to the headboard, letting his boyfriend give them a tug to test them before he steps back. And Logan really feels it now, the effect of it all, not being able to hold himself with his hands even if he wanted to, his thighs squeeze together harder, knees bending a little to try and quell his desperation. But Patton grabs a hold of each of his ankles and spreads his legs, "keep them apart, baby boy, otherwise I might have to tie you up some more."

Logan whines at that, as much as he'd love being tied up even more he wants to be good, he doesn't need any more punishment – he shudders at the thought of being spanked while still in his pee-soaked clothes. "Sorry, daddy," he utters quietly and breathes a sigh of relief when Patton smiles down at him then sits himself on Logan's lower legs. "Do you remember the safe word, baby?" Patton asks, soft yet serious, and Logan nods and that's all Patton needs to start.

The pressure on his bladder is light, there but soft, Patton's hand is warm even through his shirt, pressing a little harder and rocking his palm into his bladder. Logan jerks away or at least he tries to but Patton's weight atop of him and his hands held above him make it impossible. So, he just squirms pathetically, leaking a little more into his boxers and he's sure it's starting to seep through his trousers now, he's sure of it because Patton's grinning down at him in that playful way he hates to love.

"Daddy," Logan says, almost breathing it out as a warning, he's close to letting go but he can't completely ignore that fact he's getting hard over this. Maybe it's Patton, his warm body sitting on him, covering him, dominating him, punishing him. Maybe it's his hands bound together, strict and controlling. Or maybe it's that he's seconds away from wetting himself pathetically. It's probably all of them. But regardless he's close to release, so fucking close, and Patton doesn't stop tormenting his poor bladder. He lets out another rasp of "daddy" before closing his eyes out of embarrassment and let's go.

It's obvious when he does, pee hissing out of him into his pants and soaking them considerably, the liquid gathering under his butt, legs, and even traveling up his back a little. It's gross, and hot, and wet, and Logan's hard before he realises it. Cock throbbing in the wet confines of his trousers and underwear, he'd put money on it leaking pre-come already, only adding to the mess he's made. He whines, high and needy, and Patton knows that whine all too well and he can't exactly avoid the sight in front of him.

Logan is flushed beautifully, eyes squeezed shut still, and soaking, maybe even trembling a little too, and his cock is obviously hard beneath those wet layers. Patton can't help himself laying his hand straight across Logan's cock, cupping it, and letting him rut against his palms for a few moments before he pulls away. "This was supposed to be a punishment, baby boy, you weren't supposed to enjoy it," Patton says, voice seeming too loud for the room only filled with Logan's quiet pants and whimpers.

"I'm sorry, daddy," Logan apologises, eyes blinking open blearily, and Patton can't deny how adorable he looks right now, thoughts of punishment pushed to the back of his mind. Patton reaches over him and unties his hands, kissing each wrist as he does so. "We can have a talk about this later on and maybe think of some better punishments for next time you decide to be a bratty baby boy for daddy, okay? But for now, I think I'll wash you up and give you a reward for being such a good boy for me."


	11. Locked out of the bathroom - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Virgil wakes up needing to pee and Roman takes too long in the bathroom, an accident is bound to happen.
> 
> Warnings: desperation, omorashi/wetting, embarrassment

Virgil doesn't mind waking up, sure it's not as nice as sleeping or drifting off to sleep but waking up without an alarm and a plan is nice. Snuggled under warm covers in the softest pyjamas is nice, pleasant, he could probably drift off to sleep again if he wanted to. But he also really needs to pee. This is also what comes with mornings. The overwhelming urge to pee instantly, as soon as he's awake his bladder is practically screaming at him to go pee.

So, he ignores the warmth and comfort in favour of dragging himself out of bed and shuffles in the way of the bathroom, giving his cock the occasionally grip once he's sure there's no one in sight to see it. His hand reaches for the door knob, but it doesn't budge, it's locked, fuck. He knocks thrice on the wood and waits for some sort of response, keeping tight a hold of his crotch with his other hand, shifting from foot to foot and he's not sure whether his sleepy brain can comprehend how bad he needs to go or not.

"Hey, hurry up in there," he finally says, loud enough for whoever's inside to hopefully hear him. He can hear the faint patter of water in the shower and curses, both at the fact someone is showering and will probably take forever and the sound of water making him that little bit more desperate. He flinches and pinches his cock a little when he leaks, making a wet patch on the front of his pyjama bottoms straight away considering he doesn't wear underwear to bed.

"Fucks sake," he utters under his breath, knocking again on the door, louder and more frantic. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, give me one god damn minute," they shout in response through the door, it's Roman because, yeah, of course it's Roman. Fuck. Virgil hears the shower shutting off and he closes his eyes, trying to distract himself from his desperation and also trying not to imagine a very wet, naked Roman right on the other side of the door.

And, fuck, Roman is taking too long. Maybe he's drying himself off, doing his hair, getting dressed. Virgil doesn't know but he's close to collapsing. He's knees buckle a little under him, his other hand shoving between his tight thighs to stop anything coming out, he's sure he looks silly hunched over himself like this but his bladder is still bursting. He hears the faint click of the lock but it's too late now, his body is fucking him over yet again.

He's pissing before the door even opens but Roman stands there, in nothing but a towel, and watches Virgil wet himself. Pee easily forcing its way out of the flimsy material of his pyjama bottoms, the baggy material sicking to him, and pee splatters onto the carpet below him. His eyes are teary and wide, shocked at this whole thing, and he's incredibly flushed – yes, Roman thinks it's a bit beautiful.

"Oh, Virgil, darling," Roman says in a way that doesn't make Virgil feel ashamed but still makes him want to cry. Roman's hands rub at his shoulders as brings him into a hug, Virgil tries to keep enough distance in between them as to not get Roman wet but he doesn't seem to care. Virgil is easily led into the bathroom, a trail of pee following him, and Roman easily strips him of his damp pyjamas and coaxes him into the shower.

Virgil makes a mental note to thank Roman for helping him and also curse him for taking so much time in the bathroom.


	12. Wetting a diaper - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Virgil is too little to use the big boy potty but too shy to use his diaper, so, his daddy, Patton, cuddles him and talks to him until he lets go.
> 
> Warnings: diapers, wetting, little space, dd/lb, daddy kink (ish), embarrassment

"Daddy," Virgil speaks, voice quiet, soft, shy, and Patton looks at him, down at him. Virgil is sat on the living room floor, eyes downcast and a flush on his cheeks, he's in nothing but one of Patton's pastel blue jumpers and a diaper. Patton has to admit he looks adorable, maybe more adorable than when Patton had stripped him and dressed him like this earlier this morning, Virgil had covered his face in embarrassment, but he got used to wearing it, especially in this state.

"What is it, baby?" he asks, waiting patiently on the sofa still for Virgil to either look at him or respond, he guesses Virgil needs something, after all he's too little to do anything for himself right now. Virgil glances up at him, fiddling with his pacifier in his hands, and then speaks quietly, "I need to go, daddy." Patton smiles softly, gently, and opens his arms for his baby. Virgil gladly takes the invitation and crawls into Patton's lap, shuffling a little to get comfy and looking cutely embarrassed when his diaper crinkles under him.

"Go on, baby, you can go if you need to, daddy's right here," he says, hands rubbing at Virgil's back underneath the oversized jumper, comforting and slow, and Virgil's eyes slip closed for a moment, Patton prepares himself to feel the undeniable warmth spreading over his lap as Virgil wets his diaper, but nothing comes. "Virge?" he asks, tilting his head a little, and grabbing Virgil's attention. "I can't go, daddy, 'm too shy," Virgil responds, ducking his head down and putting his paci back into his mouth.

"Oh, baby boy," Patton coos, jolting Virgil closer to hug him better and Virgil squeaks at that, leaking a little into the soft diaper at the sudden movement, that just makes him want to go more but he can't force it. "Hush, baby, daddy's got you," Patton whispers so close to his ear, Virgil presses his forehead to Patton's shoulder, hiding his face as he tries to relax enough to let go.

"That's it, baby boy, just relax, take your time," Patton continues, hands warm and big over Virgil's skin making him feel so much smaller, littler, "daddy's got you, you can let go, sweetie." Virgil whines, his thighs tensing where they're spread either side of Patton's own, his bladder throbs a little and he leaks again before he feels like he can let go, so, he does. He makes the softest noises, little whines and whimpers into Patton's neck, the diaper growing warm and wet under him and it's comforting in a way. He sags against Patton's front and relaxes into it, finally glad to no longer be so full.

Patton feels the warmth against his thighs, some of the patterns on the diaper disappearing and tinging yellow as his baby lets go. Virgil squirms a little, face hot and embarrassed because it feels so good and he's still going. He doesn't move when he's finished, feeling the warm pee gradually cooling against his skin, and his daddy just holds him close until he finally speaks up, "why don't we go upstairs and change your diaper, baby? Then we can have some juice and snacks, yeah?" Virgil nods and makes a sort of positive noise around his pacifier but doesn't let go of Patton just yet.


	13. Trying to hide the wet patch on clothing - Solo Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Virgil forgets his morning pee in a rush to meet Patton at the park and ends up having to cover up the beginnings of an accident.
> 
> Warnings: holding, leaking, embarrassment, lying (only white lies)

Virgil kind of hopes this is a nightmare. He's going to wake up with maybe wet sheets and it'll all have been a dream. Except he's pretty sure it isn't, he remembers waking up this morning, late, and foregoing his morning pee to make a coffee to go before speed walking all the way to the park. Big. Mistake. Because:

1\. Virgil is very stupid in the morning because of sleep, so, he makes stupid decision like not going to the bathroom – except to brush his hair and sort his makeup out hastily – and fill a thermos full of strong coffee. Which makes him need to pee even more. He's bursting by the time he gets to the park.

And 2. Now he has no time to search for a toilet because he's meeting Patton in under ten minutes, he doesn't want to be late nor stand his friend up, again, so, he sits down on a bench and crosses his legs and waits.

He shifts and squirms, hands warm around the thermos in a familiar way, he unconsciously takes sips of the still warm liquid but winces when his bladder reminds him he's still very, very full. And then he does it again anyway because it passes the time. He fiddles with the sleeves of his hoodie and distracts himself by people watching, hoping they don't notice the high blush on his cheeks nor the squeezing together of his legs.

He gasps, a little too loud but still grabs no one's attention, as he leaks a little into his boxers, his eyes wide and stunned at the suddenness, his body foregoing giving him warnings that he's close to bursting point. He whines a little, biting on his lip and sinking into the bench more, maybe if he tries hard enough he'll become at one with the surroundings and not have this urge to pee. But he does.

His eyes search the park frantically for his friend, hoping that if Patton gets here quicker then they can casually come across a toilet at some point without Virgil wetting himself like a child. No, like a toddler. His face burns with embarrassment, feeling sick with nervousness that someone could be watching him. It doesn't help that he leaks again, pee seeping through his boxers and wetting his grey skinny jeans just a patch.

And, oh god, someone is definitely going to see that, his fingers turn white around the thermal mug and his other hand comes up to his face, partially to hide his embarrassment and then to bite on the end of his hoodie sleeve. Then an idea hits him. He places the thermos down on the ground and gets up suddenly, ignoring the painful jolt of his bladder reminding him he's still very much full despite the wet patch on his jeans that expands yet again. Fuck. He yanks his arms out of his hoodie sleeves, leaving him in nothing but his purple t-shirt on top, and ties it around his middle, the sleeves hang loose in front of his crotch and obscure the wet patch enough. And he's happy with that. It'll work, it has to.

"Virgil!" Patton's cheery voice is calling out to him from down the path and he raises his own hand to wave back, taking a second to pick his mug off the floor and walk slower than usual to Patton. He casually mentions going in somewhere for a bite to eat with the ulterior motive of going to pee, he only feels a little guilty about it when Patton pulls him into the nearest café when he mentions he hasn't had breakfast. And he definitely doesn't blush when Patton asks about his hoodie around his waist, he mutters about being too hot but it's a complete lie.


	14. Standing in line for the toilet - Solo Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Logan wets himself just outside the mall's toilets which is thoroughly embarrassing but luckily for him he has good friends.
> 
> Warnings: holding, omorashi/wetting, public wetting, embarrassment

Logan knows it's stupid, of course it's stupid, childish even but he hates the thought of inconveniencing the others in such a way. But his bodily needs are kind of a priority, especially now, his bladder metaphorically yelling at him to make it to the nearest bathroom. So, he speaks up, clear but quiet, "do you guys know where the closest toilet is?" He receives two neutral, dismissive hums, one 'I'm not sure', and a 'I think there's one a few shops down, we can go there after we pay for these.' It only solidifies the fact that Virgil and Patton are his favourite friends, the other two can perish.

So, they pay for the few items they get – well, more like Roman gets – and leave for the toilet, Patton easily steering them in that direction which Logan is thankful for, not having to voice his needs yet again. "I'll be right back," he says casually, veering off towards the mall's toilets which are just in sight, Roman already putting down his many bags in preparation to wait. He receives a nod and an 'okay' from Patton, Declan looks like he's fed up and would rather be home already, and Virgil nods then his face goes a little thoughtful before he flushes a little and says, "I might come with you actually."

Logan just nods, letting Virgil trail after him towards the toilets, sighing annoyingly when he sees the line. Of all days today had to have a queue and Logan had to leave it until the last minute, until he's leaking already into his underwear. His thighs squeeze together to try and stop it, not wanting to resort to holding himself through his clothes in front of other people, especially Virgil. But Virgil must recognise the discomfort that come across his face, the brief look of unease and almost pain grabs his friend's attention straight away.

"Are you alright, Lo?" Virgil asks, voice laced with worry, and Logan hasn't the heart to lie to him. "Uh, yes, I'm just a little more desperate that I anticipated," he confesses, feeling the flush high on his cheeks which Virgil mirrors, and he squirms under his friend's gaze, legs crossing where he stands, undoubtedly gaining more of Virgil's attention. "Are you, um, are you going to make it?" Virgil asks, his voice quieter now, barely just above a whisper, obviously trying not to alert any strangers to his predicament and embarrass Logan further.

Logan just looks at him before looking away, flushing until his face is bright red, "I'm not too sure." Virgil lets out a soft and sad, "oh," and Logan has to look away from him for good as he grasps his cock through his trousers. A moment passes and then so does another before Virgil speaks up again, "you'll be fine, Lo, the line doesn't seem too long and I'm sure you can hold it." It's a lie, both of those statements are, but Logan nods his head in thanks to Virgil, knowing the other is only trying to help him.

But his body has other ideas, it takes no note of the fact they're in line for the toilet, just a couple of steps away, watching people enter and leave in such time that Logan thinks he might just make it. He can't. He can't hold it, he won't make it. He squeezes his eyes shut, knees snapping shut together in a vain attempt to stop his body letting go completely. He faintly realises Virgil's hand on his shoulder, he's saying something but the blood rushing in his ears is too loud.

He feels equal parts embarrassment and relief when it breaks, his legs going wobbly as streams of pee cascade down his thighs, pattering onto the linoleum white flooring. His pants grow even darker, wetter, shinier, and he can feel the warm liquid seeping into his socks, into his shoes, pooling around his feet on the floor. His eyes stay closed though out of sheer embarrassment, unable to look at anyone nearby who have undoubtedly realises what's happening by now. That he's pissed himself like an incompetent child.

Only after he stops wetting himself, the last bits dribbling out into his underwear and his trousers clinging to him, he realises Virgil's talking to him in that soft, worried tone, "hey, it's okay, you're okay, buddy, Lo, it's fine, Logan." He lets out a shaky breath, eyes opening to see Virgil right in front of him, eyes full of concern, and he replies back finally, "I'm okay, just- just-" His words don't want to come out, his mouth uncooperating with his brain, and Virgil just rubs his arms in a comforting way that also manages to make him feel more embarrassed.

"I know, I know, Lo, I've got you, okay," Virgil reassures, urging them out of the line and away from the bathrooms, Logan really doesn't want to be seen like this but, well, he has little choice. Virgil shields his body from most people which Logan is glad for but is still unable to help the tears welling up in his eyes and, god, this is embarrassing. But Virgil talks to Patton in a hushed tone, Patton hugs him despite... it all, and Roman even lends him his jacket to cover himself with. And, yeah, Logan is really grateful he has good friends in times like these.

 


	15. Wetting formal clothes - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Logan is a stupid drunk but Patton doesn't mind looking after his boyfriend after a wedding party, he expects the flirting and clinging to him but he doesn't really anticipate Logan wetting himself like it's nothing.
> 
> Warnings: drinking/alcohol, light d/s relationship, wetting/omorashi, embarrassment, diaper mention

Despite their usual dynamic Patton knows he's the responsible one when they're drinking. Sure, Logan is all stern, stoic, and facts when he's sober, making sure his bubbly boyfriend is well and all that but once he veers into tipsy territory the roles are reversed. Patton can handle his drink better and also tends to drink less than his boyfriend, so, he keeps an eye on him which Logan has said during many morning hangovers that he's grateful for.

So, here Patton is in a three-piece suit, navy blue, one arm around Logan's waist and anther holding a glass of gin and tonic; Logan, in his own dark grey suit, is practically draped over his side with his hands clasping a glass of rum and coke. And Logan's sort of squirming at his side, uncomfortable almost, but Patton ignores it in favour of watching the happy couple on the dance floor. It must be late, around half eleven at night if he had to guess, which has given Logan plenty of time to get from tipsy to steadily drunk then to sober up a little and remain a little tipsy, unsteady and adorable on his feet.

"I think it's time we go, mister," Patton says, voice a little louder than usual over the music, he knows that if they slip out now no one will mind, having already spoken to many of the guests and congratulated the newly married couple. Logan hums, taking another sip of his drink before downing it which Patton only winces at a little before finishing off his own drink. "M'kay, we can go, 'm done," Logan drawls out, separating himself from Patton's side but letting Patton hold his hand and keep him close as they wade through the crowd and out the doors.

The air is cold and refreshing and for a moment makes Logan sober up a little, he's perched on the wall of the garden of this place, a hotel or mansion he thinks, while Patton calls for a taxi. Logan can't keep the stupid smile off his face as he watches Patton talk on the phone in his telephone voice, that Logan is well acquainted with, in the dark suit which suits him just right. Ha. Patton would be proud of that pun, he thinks to himself before giggling a little.

"What's got you so giggly, mister?" Patton says, suddenly by his side – when did that happen? Logan just shakes his head, his neat, slicked back, black hair coming loose, "nothin'." Patton hums, clearly not believing him, so, Logan caves, "I think you're pretty 'nd I also thought of a pun, but I can't remember it now." That gets Patton grinning too, wide and wild, the kind of smile Logan likes to kiss off his stupidly gorgeous face. "I'll allow that, I suppose," Patton says, bringing an arm around Logan's shoulder to steady him as he urges him to stand, "the taxi shouldn't be long, love, are you going to be good for the ride?"

Logan knows he means something else, like asking if he's not going to throw up or pass out in the taxi, but he still finds himself saying, "I'll be good, I promise." He doesn't even have the audacity to flush, well, no more than the alcohol has already made him do so, Patton does though, cheeks painted a light red only to deepen when Logan slots his head into the crook of his neck. Patton sighs, pulling him out by his hair which gain him a small whine from Logan, but he dismisses it.

"I thought you said you were going to be good, Logan," Patton says, tone firmer, not to be messed with, "are you going to be a good boy for me?" Logan nods quickly as much as he can with Patton still holding his hair, humming "uh huh" before pressing a sloppy kiss to Patton's cheek. "Okay, come on, baby," Patton says, his arm around Logan's waist urging him away from him to stand up on his own but Logan still ends up slouched against him.

The taxi comes and Patton urges Logan into one side then gets into the other side, he gives the driver the address, trying to ignore the way Logan fumbles with he seatbelt but he ends up doing it for him. "'ank you," Logan utters quietly, slurred and silly, and Patton kisses his cheek in response before buckling himself up too. The ride is quick enough, and Patton is glad for that, his own eyes aching for sleep, becoming exhausted suddenly as he's not doing anything. The car pulls up to the front of their house, Patton pays then gets the both of them out, only laughing a little when Logan stumbles over the curb but he catches him.

His arms loop around Logan's middle, burying his head in the back of his suit jacket to muffle his giggles, obviously still very tipsy himself. But he takes notice of how still Logan's gone, stiff almost – like the first time he hugged him, and kissed him, and- "Lo, are you good?" he asks, muffled and still a little giddy but he gets worried quickly when Logan stays silent. It takes him a moment to realise what's going on, then another moment to react.

Logan's wetting himself, his grey dress pants growing dark and wet, the liquid pitter pattering onto the concrete below him, Logan's staring straight ahead at their front door, zoning out almost. "Oh, baby," Patton breathes out, shuffling Logan in his grip until he's hugging him face to face, Logan's head finds his shoulder again. He can feel Logan's shoulder sag, his hands just run quicker over his back to try to comfort him. "Shh," Patton whispers even though Logan is pretty much silent aside from his unsteady breaths and faint sobs, Logan's hands cling to his suit jacket for support.

Then Logan's laughing, giggling into Patton's shoulder, gasping his breaths in a way that almost makes Patton even more worried. "Oh my god, Patton," Logan says, shoving himself out of Patton's arms, his eyes are wide and shocked, but he still looks amused, "I just wet myself." He has indeed, a puddle of liquid surrounding their smart shoes on the sidewalk of their dimly lit street, and Patton thanks all gods that no one has come down their street in the last few moments.

They're giggling all over again, clasping onto each other until they're out of breath. "Okay, okay," Patton says, sobering up suddenly, "we need to get inside, get you inside, get you showered, oh my god, Logan." He sighs in fake exasperation, "what am I going to do with you?" Logan just shrugs, going all embarrassed all of a sudden and Patton just kisses his nose, hands urging him to walk towards their house. "Maybe it's your body telling you to stop drinking so much," Patton suggests and Logan whines, clearly unhappy with that, "or maybe I could just diaper you up when you drink so we have no more accidents." Logan lets out something akin to a squeak, but Patton isn't sure if that's from his words or from his hand suddenly on Logan's butt.


	16. Peeing in the opposite gender's bathroom - Solo Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Declan has a weak bladder to begin with and combine that with some coffee, he ends up desperate and rushes to the closest toilets, not really caring that it’s the women’s.
> 
> A/N: Declan is Deceit.
> 
> Warnings: (accidental) holding, peeing, embarrassment

In honesty, he should have seen this coming. It isn’t like this problem is new to him, Declan has a weak bladder, and a small one at that. He knows this. So, whenever he goes out anywhere he has a keen eye for spotting the closest toilets just in case he needs to make a run for it. His friends understand this, of course, even if they like to tease him a little too. He’s often running off to the toilets, sometimes coming out with a wet patch on the front of his pants from where he just barely made it in time.

It’s funny most of the time, he’ll fret over it but ultimately, he’ll make it to the toilet and they can laugh about it. Well, maybe this isn’t the case today.

Today, he’s out with his close friend, Virgil. They’ve been shopping and have stopped for something to eat and drink, that in itself is a problem because he knows he’ll fill up quick with coffee. The café is busy and bustling, a little too loud for both of the introverts but it serves the best coffee in the mall so here they are, sipping on their drinks while talking about everything and nothing – from the hideous shoes Declan just bought to Virgil’s massive crush on his roommate (Declan won’t name any names).

Declan isn’t even half way through his hot drink before he notices his need to pee, he thinks over his options – going to pee now or wait until they’re done, Virgil will undoubtedly tease him regardless. So, he decides to wait until they’re done. It probably does nothing for his bladder weakness other than torture it relentlessly with the intake of liquids. He doesn’t hesitate to sneak a hand under the table and cup his crotch hard with it, legs moving and twitching every so often, but he tries not to go any further than that, he doesn’t want to drag anyone else’s attention.

It’s only when they stand up to go to the counter and pay does he realise how bad it is. He’s unable to hold himself either, so, he stands and suffers, silently crossing his legs as Virgil pays his half, then he pays his half. He can feel Virgil looking at him as he pays, his own face flushing in slight embarrassment as Virgil’s bound to catch on to what has him squirming. They leave the café in silence and are out into the mall before Virgil speaks up finally, “you could have told me you needed to go, you could’ve gone in there.”

Declan flushes darker, if that’s even possible, and gives Virgil a shy sort of look. “I know,” he says, trying to sound as casual and unaffected as possible when his bladder is closing on breaking point now, “I just, I thought I’d wait until we were done and then… you know.” He hears Virgil sigh from beside him, but he alters their course towards the bathrooms on this floor and Declan is kind of glad Virgil isn’t one to chastise him, like Patton, or even lecture him about keeping his body well, like Logan, he only gives him a small smile.

By the time they walk the little while to the toilets – which seem to Declan to be on the other side of the mall – he’s practically bursting, his hands shake and go to grip himself through his trousers only to remember he’s in public which makes him even more embarrassed. “Here, I’ll hold your bags while you…” Virgil trails off, holding his hands out for Declan’s shopping which he gladly hands over, squirming on the spot slightly, impatient to get into the bathroom already, relief just seconds away.

“Oh,” Virgil says in that way that makes Declan’s heart drop, he follows Virgil’s gaze to the door of the men’s toilets where a sign is standing in front of it – ‘closed for cleaning’ – and Declan, a full grown, sensible, easy going man is not on the verge of tears because if this. No way. “Fuck,” he hisses out, his gaze wandering to the other toilet door, the women’s, and he considers it, seriously considers it.

“I’m sure we could make it down to the one on the next floor down,” Virgil says, his tone patient and a little sorry, but Declan knows he won’t make it. His feet are shuffling where he stands, breathing a little harsher, “I can’t hold it,” he whispers out before he’s dashing into the women’s bathroom before he even hears a reply from Virgil.

The door bangs open against the wall which he winces at but don’t stop to do anything about it, the room is empty – thank god – and he runs for the nearest stall, locking it with shaky hands before yanking down his trousers, not even bothering with the belt or buttons. He can’t help immediately emptying his bladder into the bowl, one hand holding his trousers down enough to expose his cock and the other is braced on the wall behind the toilet to hold himself upright.

The relief is almost orgasmic, his eyes squeeze shut for a moment, savouring the release after what seems like so long holding it – which he knows it wasn’t. His breaths come out wobbly, as if he’s going to cry at any moment but he won’t, he’ll try not to, after all he made it this time. The stream tampers off and the room is filled with silence again, he hadn’t realised how loud the sound of his own peeing was before, and he’s sure his face is red.

He tucks himself back into his trousers and flushes the toilet, hearing to see if he can tell if anyone else is in here. Hearing nothing, he unlocks the door and washes his hands quickly before leaving. Virgil is still standing there, bags in his hands and worry on his face; Declan just grins at him, holding his hands out to grab the bags, pretending like he wasn’t just seconds away from an accident. They laugh about it on the way home.


	17. Wetting a uniform - Solo Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roman accidentally ends up holding through his long day of serving the king, except the king keeps him a little too long and ends up having an accident.
> 
> Warnings: holding, omorashi/wetting, embarrassment

It has been a long day; these ones always are. Roman is no stranger to long days, early mornings, late nights. Being at the beck and call of the king of this land is not easy – it is not too difficult either considering who the king is, but the duty in itself is ruthless. He likes his job, don’t get him wrong, he loves serving his king and their kingdom but some days, like this one, he barely has time to rest, to take a moment for himself, running himself into the ground until he breaks.

So, here he currently is, still dressed in his impeccable white suit with grey and blue fascinators and the king’s crest sewn to his breast, at the king’s side. It must be getting late, around six in the evening if he had to guess, the king had been far too busy today – roaming outside the castle walls to meet with some villagers and then with a prince from a neighbouring kingdom before he had a meeting with the head guards of the kingdom’s boarder to discuss trespassers. Roman there for all of it though and having little time to spare in the middle – just barely being able to eat his lunch but nothing more.

It should not come as a surprise that, at this time, Roman is desperate for the toilet. But, like the dutiful guard that he is, he stays firmly by his king’s side, just a few steps in front of the throne and to the side. There is a man, one of a higher rank than Roman but not as physically trained, Logan he thinks his name is, speaking with the king currently, sounding oh so official. There had been another guard to the other side of the throne, Virgil, who had been with them almost all day but had been dismissed in favour of settling up the king’s dinner, well, overseeing it. Roman curses in his head, wishing it was him instead who had been able to slip away and relieve himself before doing his duties.

But it’s not long before a woman from the kitchen comes in and announces the king’s dinner is ready. Roman is glad for this. He urges the other man to leave, wanting no more than to get the king to the dining room and be on his way. Of course, that would be too easy. The man keeps talking and the king does not hesitate to keep the conversation going both ways.

“Your highness,” Roman interrupts, a little rudely but he fears that perhaps wetting himself in front of the king may be worse of an offense, “your dinner will be getting cold.” The king nods, acknowledging him, and Roman thinks for a moment he will continue but sighs when he doesn’t. He gets up from his throne, one hand coming to rest on the other man’s shoulder before he speaks, soft and charming, “we shall resume this conversation another time, yes? I am very intrigued of what else you have to say on this matter, Logan.”

The other man, Logan, nods once and steps out of the king’s hold, which is disrespectful, but the king doesn’t seem to mind, he knows this man far too well to be offended by this. And, with a faint “yes, your highness,” he is gone. Roman stands and waits, fighting the temptation not to cross his legs, it’s been a good few hours since he last took the opportunity to use the bathroom and now he regrets not going earlier, his bladder aches from the strain and hold, and he is sure he must be blushing at least a little.

Roman goes to make his way out of the throne room, only getting half way across the room before realising that king Heart is not in fact following him. “Your majesty?” he asks, clearly confused but he knows he must move quick unless he wants to make a mess of the wooden floors below him. “What is the rush, my dear Roman?” the king asks, his head tilted to the side a little playfully, but he does slowly start to follow Roman’s path.

And Roman would rather not disclose that information to the king, regardless of how well he knows the other man. “And you can stop with all this ‘your highness’ and ‘your majesty’ that is just a formality for the outsiders. You are allowed to call me Patton here,” the king – Patton – says, and Roman just shakes his head, gesturing for the king to follow him further. “Roman,” Patton says in that serious tone which makes him stop, sigh, and turn around to face the other completely, stubbornly pushing down the feeling of pressure on his bladder.

“Patton,” he resorts in a similar sort of tone, unable to keep himself from teasing even with his current… problem. And the king smiles, bright and blinding, and Roman feels a little bad about wanting to hurry the other man along but, god, he’s a little too desperate now, as in any movement and he might burst, he leaks a little into his underwear, eyes widening before settling again. He doesn’t realise he’s staring off to the side, distracted and squirming where he stands, thighs squeezing together to try and distract himself, until Patton coughs to get his attention.

Except the effort of distraction and holding just a little while longer doesn’t exactly work. Holding for hours on end was probably not the best idea and, well, he should have expected this as a possible outcome. Still, he’s almost numb to the feeling of warmth spreading over his crotch and down his thighs, dripping onto the old wooden floor, soaking and staining his white, pressed, smart pants. He can feel the embarrassed tears welling in his eyes with the realisation, oh god, he’s really wetting himself, in front of the king no less. A pool of liquid expanding under his practical dress shoes, the noise of his pee hitting the floor is loud, echoing through the throne room.

“Oh,” Patton gasps out, shocked, and Roman refocuses fully on the king, flushing himself as he watches Patton survey the damage, cheeks tinted red. “I sincerely apologise, your highness,” Roman stutters out, voice quiet and more than a little shy, only flinching slightly when Patton places a hand on his shoulder. “Oh, my dear boy, go get yourself cleaned up and change your clothing, I’m sure I’ll be able to manage a few minutes without you, I’ll just be in the kitchen when you’re done,” Patton says, soft and reassuring, still smiling. Roman sighs, smiling softly at the king who merely ushers him away with strict orders to take better care of himself.


	18. Peeing in a container - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Logan is desperate on their way home from work but Patton has a spare container left over from his cookies, so, Logan uses that as a last resort. Patton surprisingly gets very turned on by it.
> 
> Warnings: peeing, embarrassment, arousal/boners, mentions of blow jobs/sex, food mention

Patton has the heating up just a little, it's growing colder outside, so, he's quick to have the heating on as soon as he gets into the car. He knows Logan gets colder than him too which effects his choice more than he'll admit. So, he sits here in the driver's seat, waiting in the car park of the school his boyfriend works in, waiting for him to finish and come out, having come straight from work himself. Logan comes out minutes later, throwing his bag into the back before climbing into the passenger's seat, kissing Patton's cheek before buckling himself in, and Patton is more than happy to set off.

He focuses on the road, getting them out of the school and into the evening traffic, but he listens to his boyfriend, Logan's long day and exhaustive schedule. He'd been in since before eight and when he wasn't teaching, he was in meetings, having to meet with a few parents after school about their children. Logan likes his job, he really does, but Patton knows it exhausts him to no end, runs him ragged, putting more work in that he's getting paid for.

Still, he enjoys listening to his undeniably cute boyfriend's rants while he takes him home and after.

"But they didn't even have the audacity to let me have my full lunch break today, they insisted that I sort out the ongoing problem with the library even though it's nothing to do with me really," Logan says, sighing and sinking further into his seat, eyes closing out of exasperation and tiredness, his back aching after spending so many hours on his feet. Patton hums in response, his own tiredness seeping into him, concentrating more and more on the road and less on Logan, he knows he won't mind that much, they all have those sorts of day.

It goes silent for a while, a nice sort of silence that's warm and comfortable between the two of them. Then Logan speaks up again, "how long do you think until we're home?" Patton sneaks a glance at him, ready to ask why because they drive this way five days a week twice, but Logan looks off. His cheeks faintly flushed, he's practically sunken into his seat, with his hands pressed between his thighs. And Patton is more confused for a second before he realises: Logan needs to pee.

"Oh, um, fifteen minutes I think, maybe more with the traffic but-" he's cut off by a groan from Logan, loud and frustrated, but he stops soon, obviously embarrassed at his outburst. "Sorry, I just- I really have to go, I didn't have much time today and, yeah," Logan says, looking out of the side window to avoid Patton's gaze if it should happen to wander over to him again, which it does. "Um, well, I can't really drive any faster," Patton finishes with a laugh, fingers tapping at the steering wheel when they come to a stop at a set of traffic lights.

He chances another glance at Logan, lingering longer as he notices his legs bouncing up and down, fingers gripping the material of his trousers, and even biting his lip a little. And Patton shouldn't find this whole thing hot but, god, he does. The sight of his boyfriend being wound up, flushed, biting his lip. He can feel the beginnings of arousal tempting his brain and body, he wants to scold it, 'not now!' but it's a bit too late already.

The light turns green and he keeps driving like it's nothing. "Do you think you're going to make it home?" he asks, hoping to sound as casual as he can, he can feel Logan looking at him, hesitating before responding, "I don't know, I don't think so." That tentative, shy confession does more to Patton than he'd like to admit, so, he won't admit it. Ever. So, he tries to think of alternative routes to get them home quicker, but traffic is terrible regardless.

"I, uh, I know it's not ideal but I think I have a container in the back that had cookies in earlier you could, um, you could use that if it comes to it," Patton suggests, flushing a little himself at the connotations and the mere thought that Logan might even consider using it. Logan huffs, mumbling something under his breath before he does reach into the back seat for the container, holding it in his lap while he doubles over a little, a wave of desperation rolling over him. He hisses, fumbling with the lid before he realises what he's doing, blushing bright red and looking over at Patton for some sort of advice or direction.

Patton smiles, soft and genuine, "you can use it if you want, I can try not to look, I mean, if you feel shy." Logan nods, humming a little, Patton knows he's thinking it over, overthinking, debating what to do. He mutters out, "I'm sorry," before Patton can hear him unbuckling his belt, hissing with the relief of pressure disappearing off his bladder. He shifts in his seat, moving as far forward as his seatbelt will let him, wincing a little as he drags his leaking cock out of his trousers, aiming it over the container, letting a few dribbles spurt into it before he's pissing hard.

"Shit," Logan whimpers, pee splattering loudly in the tiny space of their car, the liquid splashing hard onto the plastic, getting on his fingers where he holds the edges of the box. He sighs though, long and pleasured, which makes Patton's breath hitch. And he peers over at Logan, at his eyes fluttering to close and his mouth open, panting and gasping a little which is definitely doing something to him, his cock hardening in his pants. Patton's hands tighten on the wheel, forcing himself not to stare at his boyfriend but rather on the road but he can still hear him, god, can he hear him.

Then the noises stop, Logan's breathing is still hard, but he's done peeing now, he clicks the lid back onto the box, slowly putting it on the floor – out of sight, Patton knows it'll embarrass him more simply having it there – and he tucks himself back into his trousers, re-buckling his belt and all. It's more awkward now but it's still comfortable. Well, Patton's not particularly comfortable with his cock pressing on his trousers, trying to get out, to get friction, and he can't help gasping out a strangled moan of sorts.

"Oh my god," Logan whispers, finally looking over at Patton again and most definitely spotting his hard on, "are you hard?" His voice is less mocking, more teasing, and full of disbelief. "Yeah," Patton responds as normal as he can, but his face feels hot and he's definitely starting to sweat. Logan laughs a little breathlessly, his hand coming to rest on Patton's thigh but no higher, "I'd offer to suck you off right now but I'm quite fond of living, I'll wait until we're home."

Patton whines, over exaggerated, but quite glad Logan isn't weirded out by him being turned on after all of this, to be honest they're into weirder stuff. "I could totally just park up somewhere and you can blow me," he resorts, giggling a little after he gets a squeeze on his thigh. "If you can wait until we're home I'll give you more than a blow job, okay?" And, yeah, Patton is more than okay with that, but he still curses out the traffic.


	19. Peeing in the snow - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Patton and Virgil build a snowman, Patton ends up getting a little too desperate.
> 
> Warnings: holding/desperation, peeing

It's stopped snowing in the past hour, so, he and Patton abandoned their hot chocolates in favour of adorning their hats, scarfs, gloves, coats, thick socks, the lot, and heading out into their back garden. Virgil enjoys it, their snowman half built already, only missing its head and accessories, and getting to spend time with his boyfriend is a plus, even if he can't feel his fingers and his face is flushed out of the cold; he's already starting to dream of a nice hot bath after this.

Patton is as excitable as always though, adorably so, packing more snow into a smaller ball, constantly moving and doing that Virgil feels exhausted just looking at him. So, he makes himself useful and collects stones for the snowman's face and buttons. He gives them to Patton once the head is on and now their snowman looks pretty good – well, 'not half bad' as Virgil puts it – Patton gives it his hat and Virgil gives it his scarf.

"Look at our baby!" Patton shouts, far too enthusiastic, bouncing on the balls of his feet and constantly twitching. "I thought I was your baby?" Virgil asks, teasing, grinning towards his boyfriend, an over exaggerated pout on his face which Patton can't resist kissing away. "You are my baby, this is our snow baby," Patton responds, arms coming to rest around Virgil's shoulders and Virgil can feel him moving more than see him now, squirming on the spot.

"Patton are you alright?" he questions before he has time to worry about it any further, looking at his bubbly boyfriend out of the corner of his eye. "I'm fine, darling," he says, pressing another kiss to Virgil's cheek, "I just need to pee." Virgil snorts with laughter, "why didn't you say anything before or, heck, I don't know, go inside and pee?" Patton giggles a little at that too, "I didn't want to stop building our snowman because I know when I'm inside I'll get warm and not want to go back outside again."

Virgil can't help rolling his eyes, ready to quip back at Patton for being silly but Patton's squirming away from him, quickly doubling over and pressing his hands into his crotch very visibly. "Baby," Virgil says softly, pressing a hand to Patton's back and just watching as his boyfriend moves faster, shoving his coat up and undoing his trousers quick. His cock is out, exposed to the cold which he winces at but there's no time for that since he's peeing, hard and fast onto the snow below him, turning away slightly from Virgil. The snow melts obviously under the splash of warm liquid but he sighs audibly, shoulders sagging obviously under Virgil's hands, relaxing into the sensation.

"Patton," Virgil says, serious and stern, as Patton's stream tampers off, "put your dick away, babe, before you get hypothermia." Patton laughs, far too loud, but he does put his cock back into his trousers, doing them back up before grinning at Virgil, toothy and silly. "We should probably go inside now, there's a hot bath with my name on it," Virgil says, dragging Patton along with him. "Now you tell me we're going inside!" Patton yells, half exasperated, half laughing.


	20. Using a pillow or towel to help them hold it - Solo Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Dorian slips into little space during a movie night and when Virgil goes to the toilet he's left desperate and wriggling on the sofa with a pillow between his legs to help the desperation. It doesn't really help.
> 
> A/N: Dorian is Deceit.
> 
> Warnings: holding/desperation, omorashi/wetting, little space, crying, embarrassment

It's a typical movie night, they're three movies in and some of them are flagging already. Logan has dragged a tired Patton, who did drape himself all over the logical man's side making him flush, to bed and then after the third movie Roman had left, saying how he needed his beauty sleep, Virgil remarked that he'd need longer than a night's worth which had made Dorian giggle. Giggle. Oh no. Dorian does not giggle, little Dorian giggles, Dee giggles.

He's already slipping into little space as Virgil puts on a fourth movie, almost buried underneath blankets and pillows that the others have left behind. Virgil sits a little too close for it just being the two of them and having the full couch to themselves, but Dorian doesn't mind, in fact he lets his head rest of Virgil's shoulder, willing his eyes not to shut but they inevitably do, and he drifts in and out of sleep.

Dorian wakes a little later, the movie paused on the screen, and his bladder very full and aching with all the soda he's drank over the course of the evening. Virgil is moving, that must be what woke him, getting up off the sofa and stretching before looking at Dorian before saying, "I'm just going to the toilet then we can finish watching this movie then maybe it's bed time." He doesn't wait for a response which Dorian is glad for because he's not sure if he could form words, he's too little right now, fully immersed in his headspace.

He bites at his lip, worrying, he needs to pee badly, but Virgil just left, and he needs to ask for help to use the big boy toilet. So, Dorian tries to hold it, wiggling in his seat and shoving his hands to his crotch but it's not enough pressure, he can feel himself leaking into his boxers. He's too little to hold it, he could hold better if he was big. He whines just barely under his breath, not wanting to get into trouble he flings the blanket off of him and shoves one of the pillows between his legs, sitting up on his knees and squeezing them around the pillow.

The pressure is better, the soft pillow digging into his crotch as he squirms against it, pushing and pushing his cock into it. But it's useless. He's already tearing up, lip jutting out as he lets go and wets himself. His black pants growing wet before his pee soaks into the pillow, still it cascades down his thighs and onto the couch a bit, but the pillow adsorbs most of it. And he's crying, half out of relief but half out of embarrassment, sniffling as he presses the wet pillow to his crotch harder, so it takes in more of the liquid.

But now he's tired and cold and wet and unhappy. His sniffles growing into sobs and he tries to wipe his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt only to be replaced with new ones.

"Oh, darling," Virgil says, suddenly there at the bottom of the stairs, face soft and sorry, and that makes Dorian cry harder. "'m sorry, Vee, I didn't mean to," he sobs out, head bowing down and cheeks flushing in embarrassment, and Virgil realises almost immediately at his words that Dorian has slipped. "Oh, baby, no," Virgil quickly says, hurrying to Dorian's side, "you don't need to apologise, baby, you couldn't help it but you should've told me before I left you, you need to say when you're feeling small and when you need to pee, darling."

Dorian nods, still sniffling as Virgil helps him up off the couch, whimpering when the cooling liquid runs down his legs. "Oh, my poor baby," Virgil coos, bringing Dorian into a half hug and he buries his head into Virgil's neck, "why don't we run you a quick bath, sweetie, and get you into clean pyjamas?" Dorian nods weakly, letting himself be dragged upstairs, happily having a bath while Virgil sorts out his mess, he'll have to remember to thank Virgil when he's big again.


	21. Wetting a swimsuit - Loceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Derek and Logan are part of the swim team, with all the liquid around them and that they consume they become desperate. Logan has an ‘accident’ because of Derek’s coaxing and Derek decides to do the same to make him feel better. And, well, it turns them on right there in the locker room.
> 
> A/N: Derek is Deceit
> 
> Warnings: omorashi/wetting, embarrassment, semi-public wetting, frottage, hand job, coming in pants, kink discovery

Derek and Logan are two of the top swimmers on the team for their high school, they have been for years and with this being their last year, well, it’s hard to keep on task when your boyfriend is mostly naked and dripping wet, but they try. But they realise they have a _thing_. A _sexual thing_. Sure, they experimented with it but _never, ever_ out of the bedroom (or, well, bathroom). Until today that is. The combination of drinking to keep hydrated – per Logan’s nagging on Derek’s part – and being in and out of the water constantly for swim practice leads expectantly to desperation on both of their parts.

“Fuck, I need a piss like bad, dude,” Derek says casually, sitting next to Logan on the bench, still wet and dripping in nothing but the obligatory black speedos with a towel around his shoulders. Logan, equally as wet and semi-nude, grimaces at his words and doesn’t say anything. Derek laughs, “is that face for me tell you I need to piss or because I called you ‘dude’?” Logan stares off towards the pool and their team mates, pretending to think about it, “…both.” Which sets Derek off laughing again.

“C’mon, dude,” Derek starts again, wheezing with laughter, “babe, I’m sorry, I’ve got to pee bad though.” Logan rolls his eyes but otherwise doesn’t say anything only causing Derek to frown over exaggeratingly and bump his shoulder against Logan’s. Logan jolts slightly before righting himself, his hands grabbing his inner thighs (inches from grabbing his crotch) and he flushes, and Derek realises. “You a bit desperate too, huh babe?” he asks, just a little teasing but Logan just huffs, “shut up.”

“Oh my god, you are,” Derek says, only teasing his boyfriend further and making him flush bright red. Logan opens his mouth to resort – probably just “shut up,” Derek assumes – but is cut off by their swim coach, “right! If you’re already done for the day you can go.” Derek just grins, grabbing Logan’s hand and hauling him up from the bench barely leaving him time to grab his own towel from beside him before he’s pulling him towards the locker room.

“Derek!” Logan hisses out, stumbling behind the other and flushing bright red as he leaks into his already wet speedos. “Oh hush,” Derek responds but still he slows down a little. Logan still huffs, coming to walk beside his boyfriend instead of being dragged behind him, “if you keep hauling me around, I might wet myself, Dee.” Derek gives him a look, a sideways glance, and he knows that face, he’s all too familiar with that cunning smirk. “Dee, no, not here,” he says before Derek even has time to open his mouth, he pouts though, leading Logan into the locker room which is mostly empty seeing as they are few of the first to finish their training for the day.

“Why not here? There’s hardly anyone here,” Derek says, taking a glance around the locker room before backing Logan into one of the shower cubicles, closing the curtain behind him. He grabs Logan’s towel and then his own, throwing them over the top of the cubicle before focusing his attention on his still flushed and stunned boyfriend. “No?” Derek asks, hands coming to rest of the wet, cool skin of Logan’s sides, watching as Logan worries his lip before replying, “yes, okay.”

Derek grins, closing in further until he’s flush against Logan’s front, lips pressing to the other’s as his hands roam to his stomach, rubbing over where his bladder is before pushing. Logan whines against his mouth, jerking a way a little only to then press himself closer to Derek, pulling away from the kiss as his breath hitches and he leaks again. “‘m going to- Derek…” Logan trails off, his voice little more than a whisper, acutely aware that they’re still in a room with their team mates.

“Do it, babe, please, for me,” Derek whispers back, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to Logan’s cheek, one of his hands cupping Logan’s cock while the other remains on his bladder. Derek only waits a few moments before he feels the warmth on his hand, seeping through Logan’s speedos, and dripping onto the tile floor, quickly and loudly. Logan sags against him, burning red face buried in Derek’s shoulder, only whining a little at the sensation.

The pattering of his pee hitting the floor slowly comes to a stop and Logan sighs against him, obviously relieved. Derek grins to himself, his hand not leaving his boyfriend’s cock but rather fondling it, working it from outside his swim shorts. Logan gasps, leaning further into his touch, hips grinding forwards as his cock hardens. And Derek doesn’t even think about it, he relaxes and lets himself go too, the forceful splattering of his own pee hitting the floor obviously gaining Logan’s attention, and Derek at least flushes at that attention.

“Oh,” Logan breathes out, his hips twitching it their own accord as he watches Derek’s eyes flutter shut, his hand squeezing his cock telling him he knows he’s watching and enjoying this. Yeah, he’s enjoying it a bit too much. And Derek is too. His own hard cock pressing against Logan’s when he’s finished peeing, moving his hand out of the way to hold Logan’s hips with both hands, forcing their bodies together. And so what if they come like that, grinding against each other in their speedos? Logan makes sure to complain about Derek coaxing him into all that.


	22. Your choice - Being tickled until they wet themself - Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roman and Patton can't decide what film to watch at two in the morning, so, Roman tickles him until he caves in. Only Patton ends up having an accident.
> 
> Warnings: omorashi/wetting, brief mentions of sex, tickling

It's nearing two in the morning and yet both of them are still up, barely awake though. Blankets and pillows are thrown over the couch and the couple are snugly set in between it all, leaning against each other, murmuring all sorts between them and kissing each other fondly. Snacks and drinks discarded or consumed long ago. It's only when their current movie ends do they climb out of the blankets, shuffling through the countless movies for their next and probably final film.

"I think we should watch The Little Mermaid," Roman says, holding the DVD case up in front of him, his best puppy dog eyes on (Patton does them better though, he knows this). Patton hums, clearly not sold on the movie nor Roman's expression, so, he offers, "what about Letters to Juliet instead?" Roman frowns, over the top and miserable, "but I want to watch this one, you chose the last film," he whines which makes Patton pause his argument because that is true.

"But I don't want to watch that one," Patton resorts finally, voice whiny and obviously tired which makes Roman smile, his boyfriend really is adorable even when he's acting like a bratty five-year-old. "That's such a bad argument, Pat," he says, softer than before and he would've let Patton win if he hadn't burst into a shit eating grin which told him he knew just how to play Roman to get his own way. "Oh, no, mister," Roman says, taking the film out of Patton's hands before wrestling his boyfriend to the floor.

Patton squeaks, thrashing about to try and get out of Roman's tough grip, squealing more when Roman's fingers find his sides and tickles him mercilessly while he straddles his thighs. "Roman!" He shouts, high pitched and far too loud for two am – he's bound to wake up the other two (if one of them isn't having a sleepless night that is). But Roman doesn't listen to his screams and giggles, instead tickling him even harder, over his stomach and under his arms where he's particularly ticklish – Roman did find out by accident and they ended up having really, really giggly sex.

"Ro, Roman! I'm going to pee myself if you don't stop," Patton gasps out, hands trying to push at Roman's chest and arms, realising that his bladder isn't as strong as he'd like when being tickled so much. "I won't stop until you cave in and we watch my film," Roman resorts, looming over his boyfriend with a wicked smirk showing just how much Roman is enjoying torturing Patton. "Roman, Ro- I'm- I'm serious!" Patton says between giggles, his legs kicking a little more forcefully to get Roman off him but it's no use.

He gives in, gasping with his head thrown back and face flushed and, well, Roman thinks that's such a sight. But what's more if the way Patton relaxes completely, seemingly ignoring his tickling touches which confuses Roman for a moment before he feels the warm, wetness on his thighs, spreading and soaking his legs. "Oh," Roman says dumbly, hands laying flat over Patton's chest, watching as he sighs and wets himself, beige trousers growing dark and shiny. And Roman feels a little guilty now.

Patton peers up at him with wide eyes, clearly embarrassed. "Oh, darling," Roman says, shaking himself out of his stun, bringing Patton to sit up, himself still in his lap, and he hugs him close, "I'm so sorry, I thought you were kidding, my love." Patton makes a noise against him, hands clasping onto his back, "'m sorry," he whispers and Roman quickly shushes him. "Don't apologise, it's my fault," he says, pressing a kiss to Patton's head, "come on, lets have a shower and I'll put our clothes into the wash and clean the floor, then maybe we should go to sleep and not continue our marathon, maybe another day."


	23. Wetting while running or playing a sport - Solo Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roman comes straight from soccer practice to meet his friends, an unfortunate throw leaves him a little wet.
> 
> A/N: I cheated on this one bc I hate sports.
> 
> Warnings: omorashi/wetting, embarrassment

It’s a fair, slightly overcast Thursday, and Roman A. Prince finished his soccer practice not even ten minutes ago. Still clad in his blue and white shorts and shirt with his name and number on the back he makes his way to the other field just outside of their school, near the park, and his three friends are there already because of course they are. He’d gone straight from practice, slinging his bag over his shoulder, grabbing his football, and barely saying goodbye to his team mates, before making his way here and they still managed to beat him despite their own activities and practices.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel exhausted, and drained, and a little bit desperate after not going to the toilet before or after practice. Theoretically, he could go a full school day without needing to go to the toilet but practice being two hours is a bit much, plus keeping himself hydrated meant that, well, he’s close enough to call off their meet up. On second thoughts, he could just invite the three of them to his house for the evening.

“Took you long enough, Princey!” Virgil shouts from where he’s sitting under the tree, Patton and Logan sitting in front of him having their own private conversation, and Roman throws his hand not carrying the ball up in the air, “it’s not my decision when I get let out of practice!” he yells back. They laugh at that and Roman throws his ball at Virgil, after shouting ‘think fast,’ and Virgil catches it, obviously – the little emo has quite the reflexes. But he is not the best thrower (or maybe he is) and the ball hits Roman’s lower stomach.

He freezes. And just like that his bladder gives out. The ball hits the floor and the other three are up off the floor in an instant, worried and panicked and everything in between. Roman gasps, legs stuck even though they wobble and threaten to throw him to the ground. His shorts quickly grow damp, rivets of pee cascade down his legs, into his long socks and soccer shoes, and onto the grass, the pattering loud despite the noise of the outside world.

“Oh.”

“Dear god.”

“My goodness.”

Roman is sure he’s blushing, no, flushing a bright red, obviously embarrassed. He drops his bag to the floor and covers his face with his hands, muttering under his breath, “oh my fucking god.” His knees are close to buckling, his legs wet and shorts sticking to his thighs, and his stream trickles off after what seems like forever.

“Are you… are you good, Ro?” Logan asks, deadly serious, and then Roman’s laughing, hard, and the other three laugh too. It’s a little awkward but it breaks whatever tension there is building. They’re laughing until they’re gasping for breath. “Oh god, I need to- I need to go home,” Roman wheezes out between laughs, someone grabs the ball and his bag, then they’re off towards Roman’s. They never let him live it down though.


	24. Desperate at the movie theater - Solo Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roman goes to see a horror film with Virgil, he drinks a little too much soda and the jump scares will be the death of him.
> 
> Warnings: omorashi/wetting, public embarrassment, brief mention of violence/horror/blood/etc. associated with the horror movie.

Roman didn’t think much of going to see a trashy horror film with Virgil, he knew his emo friend enjoyed them even if they were, more often than not, terrible but he still went. He went in with salty popcorn and an absurdly large soda, finishing most of both before the film even started, it’s not his fault that the popcorn is incredibly salty making him drink more and that the previews go on forever. The film finally starts, and he realises that he can’t really escape to go to the toilet now, so, he sits and waits and squirms a little as his desperation grows, trying not to draw too much attention to himself by moving too much.

So, he sits and crosses his legs, squeezing his thighs shut, and tries to focus on the movie. It isn’t a great movie really but there’s enough violence and blood and jump scares to keep Roman on edge. And the jump scares do not help, with every jolt or jump in his seat his bladder sloshes painfully. His hands find his crotch in the dark, gripping his cock through his light blue jeans but he’s too late to stop himself leaking into his underwear. He hopes it hasn’t made a wet spot on the front of his trousers but in the dark he can’t see that well.

He manages to hold it until the climax of the movie, well, he thinks there might be a wet patch on the front of his crotch, probably visible, but he’s still held most of it. That is until the villain – they might be a demon or something but Roman hasn’t really been paying attention – reveals their ‘final form’ in a jump scare, making a few of the audience members scream and jump, including Roman. He’ll later deny that he screamed but he definitely jumped, and his bladder gave out right then and there.

Roman whimpers, drowned out by the screams of the victim on screen, as pee rushes into his pants, soaking his underwear, crotch of his pants, and his butt, as well as soaking into the seat and pattering onto the floor. He’s sure he’s flushing, thoroughly embarrassed, and hoping that no one near can hear his pee hitting the floor. It finally tampers off and he’s left sitting as still as he can in a puddle of his own pee until the end of the film ten minutes later when the lights come on and the credits are rolling.

Virgil goes to stand up right away, shrugging on his jacket, but Roman grabs his wrist and urges him to sit back down. “I, uh, Virgil, I-” Roman stutters out, voice wobbly and braking, and Virgil looks at him, properly looks at him, and Roman is sure he blushes more. “Oh, Ro,” Virgil whispers, looking around at the rest of the audience to check if anyone saw and when there’s none he gets up and takes off his jacket again. “Here,” he says holding out his jacket to Roman, “put this on and we’ll try and get out as quick as we can, okay?”

Roman nods and stands, wincing as the liquid makes its way down his legs further, undoubtedly darkening the material of his jeans, and he wraps the black jacket around his middle. Virgil gives him a soft, comforting smile which Roman returns weakly. They do manage to make their way out of the movie theatre with Virgil walking just slightly ahead to shield Roman more than his jacket and Roman is really, really grateful.


	25. Wetting them self on purpose - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Logan knows a lot about his boyfriend, Virgil, and he likes to indulge his boyfriend in his kinks every now and then. So, he does just that: holding and then wetting himself in Virgil’s lap.
> 
> Warnings: holding, omorashi/wetting, dirty talk, frottage/grinding, coming in pants

Logan knows a lot about Virgil. He is his boyfriend after all. He knows his likes and dislikes, his fears, his passions, his favourite (and least favourite) things about Logan, his hopes and dreams, and things he never wants to do ever again as long as he lives. But one of the most important things he knows is Virgil’s kinks. And, yes, Virgil is much the same with him, they know a lot – perhaps too much – about each other. Logan knows what makes Virgil absolutely weak and he does use this to his advantage sometimes but more often than not he likes to indulge his boyfriend with what he deserves.

So, he took his time to prepare. He woke up earlier than Virgil, took time to shower and get ready, choosing a lighter shade of jeans for obvious reasons. Then he drank two coffees and a glass of juice with breakfast and four more glasses of water while he worked in the morning. His afternoon and evening were clear of any duties, as was Virgil’s of course, he’d planned this to the T.

He finds Virgil on the couch in the living room around half three, some nonsense programme on the TV which his boyfriend wasn’t watching but instead playing on his phone. Logan smiles, a little fond and a little devious, as he watches Virgil for a moment too long. Virgil catches sight of him out of the corner of his eye, his eyebrows raising a little, and Logan at least has the decency to flush a little at being caught staring. But now is time to put the last part of his plan into action.

“What are you up to now, L?” Virgil asks, placing his phone on the side and simply waiting as Logan advances on him, he knows that sneaky, sly look that means Logan is up to something – he’s always up to something – but this is a sexual something, he can just tell. Logan’s in his lap in an instant, a little more awkwardly and less graceful than he’d like but once he’s settled, with his hands on Virgil’s shoulders, it’s perfect, comfortable, like they’re just meant to be like that.

“Why do you assume I’m up to something, darling?” Logan asks in response, tone teasing and cunning, thumbs running over Virgil’s shoulders before his hands make their way to his face. Cupping his cheeks softly, too softly, he kisses him, gentle and lovingly. But then his hips grind ever so slightly forwards, Virgil hands are on his hips in an instant, pressing him closer for a moment before stilling him.

“Lo,” Virgil mutters against his lips, pulling further back when Logan tries to press their lips back together again, “no, Lo, what’s brought this on? Why are you- are you- we should- should move to the bedroom if you’re going to- fuck.” His breath hitches and he squirms as Logan presses kisses down his neck, his teeth barely making an appearance before Virgil tugs him away by his hair.

“No, no, I can clean up the mess easier here,” Logan says, casual, offhand, and goes to kiss Virgil again, whining softly when Virgil’s fingers only tighten in his hair, not letting him get any closer.

“What- what do you mean ‘clean up’?” Virgil asks, eyes wide, looking at Logan, searching for something, anything that might give it away. And when he finds it he flushes a darker red, taken aback and a little embarrassed too. “Oh, god, Logan no,” he whispers, almost inaudibly, but Logan grins and he knows he’s heard it.

“Why not?” Logan asks, serious, and his eyes find Virgil’s, urging him to keep eye contact to make sure this is just a Virgil blip of anxiety rather than not consenting. The corners of Virgil’s lips turn up ever so slightly, his fingers releasing Logan’s hair just enough that he can peck him on the lips and settle that little bit closer on his lap.

“Is that a yes?” Logan asks, more than a little smug, “because I have been holding all day just for you, just for this moment.” Virgil’s breath audibly hitches, both at his words and when his settling causes him to brush right against his half hard cock.

“Yes, fuck yes, Logan, god.”

And Logan grins, full on grins, “hmmm, I’m not convinced, do you really want this?” he teases, fingers playing with the edges of Virgil’s hoodie just to keep his attention away from Virgil’s piercing gaze and the fullness of his bladder.

“Fuck, Logan, you can’t-” he pauses, swallows, and takes a deep breath, “you can’t just say that and expect me to be okay with- with _this_ , Jesus, you’ll be the death of me.” He presses his head into the crook of Logan’s neck, whining pitifully, and as much as Logan adores this side of his boyfriend, he wants to tip him over into more possessive, active side.

“Okay,” Logan says simply, moving up onto his knees slowly, pretending as if he’s going to get up off Virgil’s lap but Virgil’s hands are on his waist, bringing him back down fairly forcefully. “Hm?” he lets out a weird sort of noise, half huff, half something else entirely. And Virgil looks all too smug about that which, in turn, makes Logan shiver like nothing else.

“Oh,” Virgil says suddenly, a little at his own actions, his sudden take of control, but the realisation of the something else, “you’re enjoying this too, aren’t you?” Logan nods, quick and wordless, and Virgil kisses him again, hard, urging his hips forward and making sure Logan can feel his hard on. “Go on then, L, wet yourself for me then, just like you’ve been anticipating,” Virgil whispers, voice rough and, dare Logan say, seductive even though his cheeks flush at the verbalisation of this all.

And even though he has this all planned out Logan can’t help but feel a little nervous and bladder shy. The first few leaks he lets out are barely visible on the front of his jeans but Virgil glances down anyway, his fingers worming their way just under his shirt to hold onto his sides in a comforting way, and Logan relaxes that little bit more. And he lets go, it’s not quite the same as being driven over the edge by the overwhelming need to go, being unable to hold on any longer – accompanied often by a hungry look in Virgil’s eyes – but it’s good, nice, pleasant in a way he’s associated it with Virgil, with their intimacy.

He’s eyes shut on reflex, arching in on himself as his crotch grows wet and warm, pee soaking into his jeans and then into Virgil’s, the material glistening. It’s still a relief despite knowing he could hold it for longer, letting go of it all and relaxing into the sensation. His eyes open again, taking in the sight of Virgil, flushed and staring, staring in a way that would otherwise make Logan a little uncomfortable in any other situation but not this one.

“Good boy,” Virgil utters, soft and quiet, and Logan isn’t sure he’s actually said it or if he’s imagining it until he says it again, “good boy, Lo, so good for me.” His voice is a little rougher than usual, in a way that Logan knows he’s aroused if it wasn’t already blatantly obvious by his erection. Logan hums, acknowledging his words, and he grinds forwards which distracts Virgil from watching his pants wet with the last little bits of pee to his face, he’s sure he’s flushed himself, partially through arousal and then through embarrassment too.

“God, Logan,” Virgil breaths out, like he’s been winded all of a sudden, taken aback by it all, “you’re so gorgeous and- fuck!” Virgil grips his hips harder, urging him forwards and backwards in the same grinding motion they’re so accustomed to, harder and faster than before. Logan wouldn’t be surprised if Virgil’s fingers leave bruises. There’s a sort of groan, gritted out from behind Virgil’s clenched teeth, and his eyes squeeze shut, hips rutting upwards to grind himself against Logan ruthlessly. And Logan can do nothing but swallow, gape, and grind back down as he watches Virgil come in his pants.

“Oh,” he gets out dumbly, his hands shaky against Virgil shoulders and he’s hard himself in his cooling, wet jeans. But Virgil is looking up at him slightly with bleary eyes and a lazy smile, and Logan thinks that’s beautiful too.

“Yeah,” Virgil responds to the non-existent question, avoiding his gaze a little out of embarrassment but Logan grinds down again, teasing and encouraging, they’re both a complete mess but he wants Virgil to know that this, whatever aspect of this Virgil is concerned about, is nothing to worry about. “I know, I know,” Virgil repeats, hands holding onto Logan’s sides to still him, his cock unable to take any more touch, “I just- I guess I really enjoyed that… maybe a little too much.”

Logan fights not to roll his eyes, Virgil’s concern with coming so quickly does arise a little too much but it’s not like Logan doesn’t have those moments himself, especially when indulging his own kinks. “Don’t be silly, I did this for you, I wanted you to enjoy it,” he explains simply, tone more normal although it still wavers, “I think I’d actually be offended if you didn’t come so quickly, would’ve made a mess for no reason.” Virgil snorts out a laugh at that.

He lets Virgil have some time to recover, batting his hands away when he tries to reach for his cock. Virgil whines of course, claiming he needs to get Logan off as a ‘thank you’. Logan tells him it’s unnecessary but if he really wants to, he can accompany him in the shower. He does. They don’t leave until the water grows cold.


	26. 26. Peeing on the floor - Solo Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Patton takes a walk in the wood for some flowers and ends up a little lost and desperate, so, what’s a guy to do?
> 
> A/N: Patton is a trans guy
> 
> Warnings: holding, omorashi/wetting, minor embarrassment, minor arousal

Patton hadn’t meant to be out long, he just intended to slip into the forest outside of his house and collect a few flowers for his vase which was sitting empty on his table. He knew the woods off the back of his garden well enough but sometimes he got a little too deep without meaning to, today is one of that kind of days. Dressed in nothing more than a white polo shirt tucked into a knee-length blue skirt, and trainers he wandered through the forest to the optimum spot for picking flowers.

Of course, he’d picked a lovely array of them – colourful and bright, just like the rest of his house was – but turning back he found no trail.

“Oh,” he lets out, shoulders sagging a little in defeat but he picks himself up again, straightening his back, knowing he has to go back in the general direction which he came from and he’ll soon enough come upon a trail. But, well, after five minutes there’s no trail in sight and having been out for longer than he intended he needs to pee rather badly, unable to deny the pressure of his full bladder, his skirt’s elastic waist not doing much to help it.

“Darn it,” he whispers to himself, shifting from foot to foot in place as he looks between the trees before moving on, every step jolting his bladder until he’s leaking into his underwear. The material soaks though pretty quickly and a wave of desperation causes him to press a hand between his thighs, palm pressing through his skirt and damp underwear, not quite plugging his pee hole but pressing firmly against his small cock. He shudders at the feeling of the wetness pressed against his skin and his hand against his sensitive parts, so, he lets go only to leak a little more.

He sighs, long and annoyed, mind racing to try and think of something. A large, warm spurt of pee catching him off guard, soaking through his underwear and dripping to the floor. An idea hits him suddenly. He looks around the still empty forest, hurried and impatient, before he’s crouching down, pulling his skirt up to his chest to keep it off the muddy floor. He peers down at this damp underwear for a moment before biting his lip as a few more leaks make their way out and pattering onto the floor.

And he can’t hold it any longer, his palms are sweaty holding onto his skirt and the flowers, and he listens as he lets go – pee splashing onto the grass and mud as well as his shoes. His underwear grows wetter, spreading to his butt and up his crotch, but he can’t deny the warm, wetness feels nice. His cheeks are flushed and he’s embarrassed despite the lack of an audience. The splashing is loud to his ears and the liquid pools underneath him, trickling out in front of him and under his shoes until he finally stops. He stares at the pool of pee and his wet crotch for a moment.

“Whoops,” he laughs out, considering removing his soaked underwear for a moment before deciding against it and standing, skirting around his puddle before dropping his skirt back down and smoothing it out. His wet underwear is quickly cooling, excess bits of pee trailing down his thighs but he ignores them in favour of going in the direction he was, flushing anew when he finds the trail a few moments longer.


	27. 27. Bed wetting - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Virgil has a pee dream which results in him wetting the bed… with his boyfriends also in bed with him. He’s immediately embarrassed but reassured and cleaned up.
> 
> Warnings: bed wetting, omorashi/wetting, embarrassment, slight crying

Virgil knows he’s dreaming, there’s that feeling deep down that makes him know it’s not real, sort of like he’s floating. And it’s nice, he’s in some sort of fantasy world – he blames Roman from such an imaginative dream – it’s pretty and blurry around the edges, he’s unsure of what’s really going on. But then he needs to pee.

‘Ok,’ his stupid brain thinks, heading towards the town, getting there quicker than he should have – silly dream logic – and going into a tall, intimidating building. A woman immediately directs him to a small room, handing him a pan where he is to, um, do his business. He’s embarrassed still in his dream but undoes his pants as soon as the door closes, holding the pan between his legs and aiming his cock just so before peeing hard, splashing into the metal so loudly that he’s frightened that someone could overhear him.

But then he’s wet, unreasonably so. And his eyes are opening, blearily and lazy, feeling warm, wetness pooling under his butt and soaking his sheets. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“What the hell?” a groggy voice asks from his right, his mind no longer hazy he bolts upright in bed, realising from the warmth and pale grey walls that he’s not alone in his own bed but rather in Logan’s room with his three boyfriends. His breathing speeds up immediately, tears stinging his eyes as he covers his flushed face with his hands.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, fuck- I didn’t mean to, I swear, it was an accident,” he babbles, immediately cuddled by a pair of arms, then another, and another. He’s sure he’s crying now, hot and wet tracks down his cheeks, brushed away by big, thick fingers which can only be Roman’s.

“Shush, darling,” Patton coos to the left of him, pressing a kiss to his hair, “it was an accident, we don’t blame you, you don’t need to be sorry.” Virgil nods deftly along, not quite taking the words in but the feeling of being held is more than enough.

“Can we leave you for a moment?” Logan asks, eyes obviously worried when Virgil turns to him, “we need to clean up, love, will you let us help you.” He nods, letting Roman and Logan help him up as Patton opens the drawers, pulling out comfy clothes for all four of them, and Virgil flushes realised he’d gotten them all a little (or a lot) wet and he fights the urge to apologise again.

Roman goes to strip the sheets and Logan goes to follow but Virgil catches him by the arm, “I’m sorry about your bed.” He’s unable to stop himself from apologising but Logan looks at him so fondly, with a sad little smile before he takes a hold of his hand, avoiding his gaze for a little while before looking back at Virgil, his own cheeks tinted red, mirroring Virgil’s own.

“Sheets can be cleaned,” Logan says, casually or at least as casually as he can which Virgil can tell isn’t very, “besides I’m rather used to it myself. Don’t, uh, don’t feel so bad, I’ve- there’s a mattress protector on my bed for, um, reasons.”

And Logan’s flushed hotly by the end of his explanation but it makes Virgil feel better than he hadn’t completely ruined Logan’s bed and that, well, he’s not alone in his problem.

“Thanks, L,” he says, giving Logan’s hand a squeeze before letting go, standing awkwardly for a moment before Logan nudges his shoulder gently, getting his attention.

“How about a shower and we leave the tidying up to Roman?”

He nods, pulling Logan out into the hallway, laughing at the offended ‘Hey!’ Roman shouts at them.


	28. Peeing in an alley - Solo Remy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy is definitely not drunk and he’s also definitely not desperate but Virgil and Roman won’t miss him if he just ducks into the alley to pee, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Remy is the Sleep character
> 
> Warnings: drinking mentions, being drunk/tipsy, peeing (non-sexual and not omorashi), caught

Remy isn’t drunk. Honestly. Sure, he’d admit to being a little tipsy but really Virgil is a lot worse, having called his boyfriend to come pick them up and walk them home safely, mostly because he missed Roman (what a sap). So, here he is now, trailing behind the two of them, Virgil practically draped over Roman’s shorter form – which, yes, he does snort at but the two are in their own little world.

He snorts a laugh at them louder this time, mind wandering away and realising that maybe he should have gone to the toilet before he left the club. But he wasn’t that desperate then and alcohol kind of has this affect on him. Sure, he could just wait until they got to Virgil’s, run to his bathroom before crashing out on his sofa so he doesn’t have to listen to drunk Virgil trying to coax Roman into giving him more kisses when they should be sleeping.

He’s so lost in though that when his toes catch on an uneven bit of path he stumbles greatly, the shock causing his bladder to jolt. He’s leaking into his pants before he realises, his tipsy brain dumbfound at how his body could fail him such.

“Oh, fuck sake,” he mutters a little too loudly, stopping still for a moment to palm at the obvious wet spot on the front of his jeans. He doesn’t know how something so little and stupid could result in that much of an obvious spot. Oh, he supposes he has drunk a good bit – especially with Roman forcing water down his throat before he let him outside like some god damn babysitter.

Well, if he’s stuck between wetting his pants like a god damn toddler or relieving himself somewhere then he might as well choose the latter. Besides Virgil and Roman won’t realise that he’s gone for a few moments, right?

‘Eh, fuck it,’ he thinks, almost blindly stumbling into a nearby, dark alley, the street lights barely lighting it up but enough that he doesn’t stumble over the shit just dumped there.

He can hear Virgil’s slurred love confessions become quieter as he fumbles with his belt buckle, internally cursing the intricate belt before he finally gets it undone. Then unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, shoving them down gracelessly to his thighs, cock carelessly flopping out. His hands brace against the wall, taking a step or two back so he doesn’t pee on his shoes.

And he just lets go, piss splashing hard and loud onto the wall and the concrete below. His eyes slide shut before opening again, clearly enjoying the relief of emptying his bladder after so much drink.

“Hey, Rem- oh,” Roman’s voice cuts off, clearly surprised to find his friend relieving himself in such a place, unable to stop his eyes drifting a little to Remy’s cock before going back to his face. Then he has the decency to turn away as the splashing lessens, Remy clearly almost finished pissing.

“We, uh, we thought we lost you so, we came to find you, and, uh, yeah, I’ll just wait outside the alley with Virgil for you,” Roman stutters out before taking his leave, Remy just giving him a sort of hum – in a haze between tipsy and pleasured by relief.

Remy appears out of the alley seconds later, cold wet spot on the front of his jeans which are buttoned incorrectly and his belt hanging open – clearly a little more drunk than he thinks. But Roman just shakes his head and takes him by the arm, Virgil holding his other hand. Looks like he has two boys to take care of tonight.


End file.
